Princess of Thieves
by wantaco79
Summary: Ever wonder what Ganondorf might be like as a father? Ever wonder how awkward things might be if he had a daughter? Well this follows the life of his daughter Calypso from ages 4 to about 16 or 17. She is the Princess of Thieves. Currently being rewritten
1. Boredom

Ganondorf's Daughter

Princess of Thieves

Complete Summary: Just a humorous adventure story focusing on a character I made with my friend Gaaraxocfan. The character, Calypso, is Ganondorf's daughter. This follows her life from age 4 to about 16 or 17. I'll try to keep Ganondorf in character as much as possible but he well have to be out of character for some parts. Everyone loves OOC Ganondorf! Some parts may give you those 'warm fuzzies' inside. This will include enemies, temples and characters from Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time.

This is a prequel to Winds of Twilight. A story I wrote with Gaaraxocfan. You should check it out even though it's not finished.

This story focuses on the character Calypso who is mostly based off of me. Also look for the other prequel that Gaaraxocfan is writing about the character Kiara who is based off of Gaaraxocfan.

111111111111111

Ganondorf was very annoyed. His four year old daughter, Calypso, had been playing outside of the hideout's boundaries where it is very dangerous. Of course he had to be the one to go get her and bring her back because her horse, though it is very young, was extremely fast like his horse. And so his plans were ruined for the day because he was going to cause mayhem at the Zora's domain until he had to go save his daughter.

At least one good thing had happened to Ganondorf today. He discovered why his daughter was so tricky, smart and challenging at times. She had inherited the Triforce of Power from him. He witnessed her using the Triforce's power when fighting off a young Dodongo. He knew he could work this into his plans once Calypso was older and more experienced. He did care for his daughter to a point. He was, after all evil so he would never admit loving anything but he couldn't help but be fond of the little twerp as he liked to call her.

Ganondorf shook himself out of his thoughts. He was evil! He couldn't waste time thinking about his daughter now. There were evil plots to plot! He must begin plotting the evil plots that need to be plotted! Ganondorf set to work.

1111111111111

Calypso, like most 4 year olds, was a very curious and mischievous. She loved to annoy her father by going outside the Gerudo hideout's boundaries. It was just so amusing to watch her father as he chased after her on his horse. Of course he always caught her. His horse was _way _bigger and faster than hers. But at least she had the second fastest horse of all the Gerudoes. She wasn't sure how her young horse could run faster than all the other horses. She just guessed it was because her horse was her father's horse's son.

Unfortunately, her father had caught her again today just when she was about to get farther away from the hideout than she's ever been before. She thought she saw large ruins in the distance. She wanted to asker her father about this but he seemed really annoyed about something and she didn't know what. She knew it didn't have anything to do with her. She may be young but she was very smart. She already could tell when something had nothing to do with her.

She was getting bored just being stuck in her room. She loved her room and there was normally something to do in there but today she just didn't feel like it. It was that type of boredom where you want to do something but you don't want to do something. You know what I mean.

Calypso got up and walked down the hall to her father's study. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Her father's voice came from inside the room. She opened the door and walked slowly up to her father. She knew he would still be mad about her leaving the hideout again and every Gerudo knew you didn't make Ganondorf mad no matter who you were. She walked up to his desk and tapped his knee gently. Ganondorf looked down.

There was a brief awkward silence in which it appeared they were having a staring contest. Of course Ganondorf had to end this amusing scene.

"What do you want?"

"Daddy, I'm bored."

"So?"

"What can I do for fun?"

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"Because you're my dad and there's no one else around right now."

Ganondorf sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. She would think it was funny. He wanted to just tell her to shove off and find someone else to bother but if there was one trait Calypso had inherited from him it was stubbornness and she wouldn't give up until he entertained her in some way.

"Fine. I'll take a break and play with you for a while but only if you don't bother me again for the rest of the day." Ganondorf said reluctantly. Calypso smiled. Ganondorf picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

Ganondorf took his daughter down to the Gerudo shooting range. He needed to practice with a bow and arrows on horseback and Calypso loved to ride along and watch. His horse was already prepared so Ganondorf place Calypso on the saddle and then got on. He started to ride along the track and pulled out his bow and arrows.

He smashed all the jars along the track and then hit the large target at the end. Then he rode back around and shot all of the other targets. He _almost _got a perfect score. Poor Ganondorf.

"Happy now, you little twerp?" Ganondorf asked Calypso.

"That's it?" Was her reply. Once again, Ganondorf sighed. There was no pleasing this child.

"What else do you want to do?" The King of Thieves asked his young daughter.

"I wanna see the areas around the hideout!" Calypso told her father. Just to get her out of his hair, Ganondorf complied and rode off to the boundaries of the hideout.

11111111111

North of the hideout, Ganondorf rode, showing Calypso some of the less dangerous creatures of the Gerudo Desert. Looking out along the horizon, Calypso noticed the ruins in the distance again.

"Daddy, what are those ruins over there?"

"Those are an old temple used long ago. It is unimportant now." Said Ganondorf.

"Can we go over there?" Calypso asked.

"No, it's too dangerous. I don't want to have to protect you from the creatures that dwell there. Perhaps when you're older I'll show them to you."

Calypso began to pout but it didn't last long because suddenly there was a loud blast from behind. A herd Dodongos, giant, green lizards that explode when killed, were behind Ganondorf's horse. They were gaining fast.

Ganondorf turned his horse around to fight off the lizards. They had been a growing problem for the Gerudoes.

"Hold on!" He told Calypso. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and slashed at one Dodongo. He hit it hard in the mouth killing it instantly. He started to ride away before it exploded but a hidden Dodongo tripped his horse with its tail, sending Ganondorf and Calypso falling to the ground. Just as the dead Dodongo exploded….

11111111111111

The end of chapter 1.

Review please! Any ideas you have for later on in Calypso life would be helpful.


	2. Too much like her mother

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

Chapter 2

And we all know I don't own The Legend of Zelda so shut up.

666

"Hold on!" He told Calypso. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and slashed at one Dodongo. He hit it hard in the mouth killing it instantly. He started to ride away before it exploded but a hidden Dodongo tripped his horse with its tail, sending Ganondorf and Calypso falling to the ground. Just as the dead Dodongo exploded….

666

Ganondorf was very experienced and skilled. He managed to roll out of the way before being hit by the explosion. Unfortunately, Calypso had only just begun her Gerudo training. She knew how to protect herself incase of attack from any of the other races in Hyrule but she had learned nothing about Dodongos.

She didn't land too close to the Dodongo but she was close enough to be injured. The explosion sent her flying into a large rock.

"Damn!" Ganondorf cursed as he saw his daughter go flying from the explosion. Just as he had started to run to save her, three Dodongos attacked him. Two in front of him and the third behind him. These seemed to be older and more experienced Dodongos. All three had many scars and were much bigger than the rest.

Before Ganondorf had the chance to pull his sword, the Dodongo on his right attacked. It jumped at him and almost smacked his head with its tail. _Too easy, _Ganondorf thought as he easily dodged the tail. The Dodongo behind him opened its great mouth and blew fire at Ganondorf's back. But the King of Thieves was used to fighting Dodongos. He back flipped, pulled out his large, black sword and stabbed the giant lizard on top of its head.

He grabbed its tail and threw it towards the other two Dodongos. It exploded on impact. Ganondorf took this moment to run to his injured daughter. She was lying on the ground, barely conscious. Ganondorf kneeled down and examined her wounds.

Her left arm was broken and two fingers on her right hand were jammed. She had a horrible gash in her right shoulder where rock had cut her in the explosion. The broken arm and jammed fingers would be easy to deal with. It was the large gash that wouldn't be so simple. It was bleeding badly.

And here is the worst part: Ganondorf was definitely _not _the best medic in the Gerudoes. He was probably one of the worst medics. (Why do you think he keeps dieing in all the video games? He knows nothing about medical supplies!) All he could do was rip some cloth off of his left sleeve and try to stop some of the bleeding. He had to get Calypso back to the hideout and fast! _I'm only saving her because she plays a vital role in my plans. I feel no love for this child! _Ganondorf tried to convince himself.

He picked her up as gently as he could and ran after his horse. Ganondorf's horse, which we shall now refer to as Grim, was very loyal to his master and so he had not ran too far from the Dodongos. Ganondorf had to dodge many attacks from the giant lizards but made it to Grim with only a few burns, scratches and one sprained ankle.

666

Back at the Gerudo fortress, Ganondorf called the best doctor to look at Calypso's wounds.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked.

"She was caught in an explosion from a Dodongo." Ganondorf explained, for what felt like the hundredth time because of course every Gerudo he saw had to know what happened to the Princess of Thieves. Really only about 12 Gerudoes asked but we all know dear 'Ganny' had little patience for these things.

666

_2 days later_

The doctor treated Calypso's wounds with ease. Injuries like broken arms were common among the younger Gerudoes and the gash in her should wasn't infected or too deep. She would have a nasty scar but that was the worst of it.

Calypso had been coming in and out of consciousness for the last couple of hours but she finally woke up around dinner time for the Gerudoes. Can you guess what the first thing she said after she woke up was?

"I'm hungry." Calypso told the doctor. (If you guessed correctly than you deserve a cupcake. Congratulations.) The doctor left and returned moments later with food.

"Is there anything else you need?" The doctor asked. Calypso, who's mouth was full, could only shake her head 'no.'

"Alright. I'll go tell your father you're awake. Just yell to one of the guards in the next room if you need anything." And with that, the doctor left to find Ganondorf. Now the question was, where would Ganondorf be? He was very hard to keep track of and the Gerudo fortress was _very _big.

666

After searching for about 30 minutes, the doctor found Ganondorf (and she set a new record for finding someone in the fortress but that's a different matter). The King of Thieves was found at the top of the fortress standing majestically, watching over his people.

"My lord, your daughter is awake. Would you like to come see her?" The doctor asked after bowing to Ganondorf. He stood for a moment, pondering if he should go see Calypso. Finally he made his decision and nodded.

666

"Now do you see why it's dangerous do go into the desert unprepared?" Ganondorf asked Calypso. She nodded her head.

"Good. And you're never going to go into the desert alone again because now you know how dangerous it can be?"

"No. I thought that was fun! And now I have this wicked scar!" Calypso said, grinning. Ganondorf just shook his head. Sometimes she was too much like her mother, Nabooru. He dreaded to think how much trouble Calypso will cause when she's older.

666

Review please?! Reviews can be used for Ganondorf's pain medication for all the headaches he gets from having stupid minions who can't be a small boy from the forest.


	3. More Headaches

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: Yeah….I know I don't own LoZ, you know I don't own LoZ, ****WE **_**all **_**know I don't own LoZ. **

Please be aware that in this chapter Ganondorf is out of character. This chapter may give you that warm fuzzy feeling and make you giggle. If you are a guy and insist you do not giggle than you may have a _manly _giggle. It's possible. I've seen Orlando Bloom have a manly giggle.

666

_5 years later…_

We all know that as we grow older, there are more rules and ways to get into trouble. As Calypso grew older she realized there are several different ways she can annoy her father. In her opinion (and apparently Link's), the meaning of life was to annoy Ganondorf. And since she was his daughter, he never destroyed her like he would a stupid minion.

Today, she was using one of the simpler ways to annoy Ganon. She was skipping training. It's not like she really needed to go to training everyday anyway. She had inherited both of her parents' skills for combat. She was incredible with a sword and could hit pretty much any target with an arrow on horseback, like her father. But she was also great with a spear and hand to hand combat like her mother, Nabooru. Oh, and she had an unnatural talent for magic.

Now, she stood atop the fortress, just enjoying the view. Calypso loved the desert which was odd, even for a Gerudo. All Gerudoes liked the desert, it was their home. But few actually _loved_ the desert. Calypso wasn't old enough yet to go to Hyrule yet. She couldn't leave the desert until she was 12. But she wasn't complaining. She loved the heat and intensity of the desert. It made her feel strong and powerful to be able to survive here.

"Aren't you supposed to be at training?" If Calypso was surprised, she showed no sign of it.

"C'mon Dad. I'm just taking a day to relax. I've heard some of the elder trainers say you used to skip training a lot too." Ganondorf flinched inwardly. In truth he had spent several days during his youth just doing exactly what Calypso was doing now, sitting at the top of the fortress. He was getting another headache.

Calypso turned around and grinned up at her father, red eyes shining mischievously. Ganondorf sighed and walked closer to the ledge so he was standing next to his daughter.

"This is the last time I let you get away with this." He said, ruffling her brown hair. Calypso's grin grew wider.

"And what will you do if I skip again?" She asked. Ganondorf thought for a moment.

"This." He said. Suddenly, he picked up Calypso and dropped her over the ledge so he was only holding her forearms. Calypso shrieked. Ganon just chuckled evilly.

"Quit it! Pull me back up!" She yelled. After another 10 seconds of torturing his daughter, Ganon pulled her up and threw her into the air, catching her in his arms before setting her back on the ground.

"You're such a jerk!" Calypso yelled. She tried to look angry and offended but couldn't hold back her grin for very long.

"Maybe now you'll go to training more often. I guess there's no point in telling you to go for the rest of the day so go find something productive to do." Ganondorf said, ruffling her hair again. She gave him a look that said: 'you mean you don't want to spend the day with me?! I'm hurt!' Ganondorf rolled his eyes and gave Calypso a shove.

"Go on! Get going." She ran off in the general direction of the horse stables.

"And don't bother me for the rest of the day!" Ganondorf added as an afterthought (so many words that start with 'a!'). He walked off to plot his evil plots that needed to be plotted.

666

In the middle of his plotting, a horrible realization struck Ganondorf. His daughter would only cause more trouble when she was even older. She wasn't even a teenager yet! And once again, Ganondorf got a headache.

666

I just love out of character Ganondorf. He'll be more in character next chapter. I hope….

Anyway, review please?! Ganondorf is almost out of pain medication for his headaches! And it only gets worse from here….for him at least.


	4. Quality Time with daddy!

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? I DON'T OWN LOZ OR ITS CHARACTERS! However, I **_**do **_**own Calypso!**

I was bored so I'm posting 2 chapters in one day. Shut up…

And thanks to Suethe and Brightpaw94 for reviewing the last two chapters.

666

_1 year, several headaches, 3 broken fingers, 2 more scars 5 months and 10 minutes later…._

Calypso was growing up fast. She could hardly believe she was ten now. In two years she could go to Hyrule with her father. She couldn't wait but part of her was a little sad she was growing up so fast. It didn't help that everyone kept reminding her that the next 10 to 11 years would go by faster than she could believe. (I've been told that and it really bothers me.)

In the past year she had stopped skipping training as often, got into a bad fight with two young Dodongos resulting in more scars and her 3 broken fingers, and she somehow caused her father to temporarily loose his sanity (omg! Ganon used to be sane!). He was doing better now but no one wanted to relive the two weeks where Ganondorf had officially lost it. Now he was back to his normal level of sanity, though that wasn't saying much.

She had actually earned a day off from training and didn't know what to do. Goofing off was no fun if you weren't getting away with something. Basically she had five choices of what she could do today. One: sit in her room and stare at the ceiling all day. Two: practice jumping fences with her horse, Agro. Three: find someone to practice her sword technique with. Four: _actually_ clean her room (but who wanted to do that?). Or five: give her father a headache by causing trouble.

As appealing as number 5 sounded, her father was running low on medication for headaches and no one could stand an even angrier than usual Ganondorf because he had a bad headache. She had already spent the last 20 minutes staring at the ceiling. She had spent 3 hours yesterday jumping fences with Agro. That left only cleaning her room or finding someone to practice swordsmanship with. Wow, such a difficult decision. Clean or rip stuff apart with a sword….I think you know what she chose.

666

Ganondorf's day so far was going great. His plans were, well they were going according to plan. And the best part was that his daughter hadn't bothered all day! He hadn't even seen her since breakfast earlier this morning. Perhaps, for the first time since he had imprisoned Nabooru in a statue 9 and a half years ago and had to raise Calypso alone, he might make it through the day without a headache!

Well of course, as the authoress of this story, I cannot allow this to happen! What a rip off that would be. Don't you agree? Anyway, back to the story….

There was a knock at Ganondorf's door…

"Enter." He said, but he was seriously regretting this after his daughter walked into his study.

"Hey Dad. Come practice swordsmanship with me." It was more of an order than request. Ganondorf groaned and massaged his temples. _Stay calm. Don't get mad. It will only give you a headache. Damn it! This isn't working! _He thought to himself before turning back to look at Calypso.

"And why should I waste my time on helping you with swordsmanship when there are so many other people who would be honored to challenge their Princess of Thieves?" He asked, glaring down at her (remember, she's still only ten, no matter how tall you are when you're ten you still look small next to a 7 foot man.).

"Because you're the only one who's and challenge and you don't hold back like everyone else. Besides, all you ever do all day is sit on your butt and plan stuff that won't go into motion for like another 8 years." She glared back at her father. She was probably the only person in the whole Zelda universe who wasn't intimidated by Ganondorf. Once again, as they have so many times before, the two Gerudoes sat glaring at each other. (Aww. Father-daughter bonding! It's so sweet. I think I need a tissue.)

Calypso, whose attention span seemed to be shrinking each day due to the fact that she would be a teenager in 3 short years, quickly grew tired of this. She pulled out her secret weapon. The _look. _Her father always crumbled under the _look. _Inside, Ganondorf was panicking.

She was giving him the _look _again. He had only stood up to it a few times and that had been when she was younger and less experienced. The _look _affected him so much was because Nabooru had used it on him all the time when they were younger. Most women mastered this technique but Nabooru had been especially good at it and Calypso inherited that trait.

"Fine! I'll let you practice with me this time." He said, feeling defeated and broken inside. _Stupid weakling! How can you give in just because a girl gave you a certain look! _Said a demonic voice in Ganon's head. **Oh shut it. **He told the voice. **Wait, am I arguing with myself? No, even worse! I'm losing an argument against myself! I need more medication. **Calypso grinned at him once again. She knew she could make him argue with himself. She just knew. She loved being able to do that.

666

The Gerudo training ground was definitely the place Gerudoes spent the most time. For once, there was no one there. Everyone was busy doing numerous duties all over the fortress.

It had been a while since Ganondorf had sparred with Calypso so he had to admit he was curious as to how much she had progressed. Ganondorf pulled out his sword. It was black, and large and sharp and fancy and…oh you get the idea! Calypso also pulled out her sword. It too was black but of course it was smaller than Ganon's. The design was similar to the Master Sword's but this blade gave power to dark forces instead of destroying them like the Master Sword.

"Come at me with all you got! No holding back!" Ganondorf shouted. And with that, the fight began. Calypso made the first move. She preformed a powerful jump attack. Ganondorf dodged it with ease but she was fast and followed quickly with a sideways thrust which Ganondorf narrowly dodged.

Ganondorf counter attacked with a quick horizontal slash. Calypso back flipped, rolled on the ground, came up behind her father and hit him hard in the back with the flat side of her sword, knocking him off balance. She took this chance to kick him in the lower back so he fell face first into the dirt.

Ganondorf barely had time to roll onto his back before Calypso was standing above him, her sword pointing at his neck with that damn grin of hers. He swung his sword up to hit her in the side but she blocked it. He took his chance and grabbed her left arm and threw her a couple feet away from him. She landed face first, with the wind knocked out of her.

Ganondorf jumped to his feet and quickly ran to Calypso for the finishing attack. Before she had time to know what was happening her father had his right knee on her back, preventing her from getting up. And damn did that hurt!

"Had enough?" He asked with a grin very similar to Calypso's on his face. She tried to get up and pushed against his knee but it was no use. But there was no way she was gonna give up so easily. She tried something she'd never done before. She called upon the power of the Triforce she had inherited from her father.

Focusing all her energy on her left hand, she leaned back as best she could and elbowed her father in the chest. Hard. It felt great to have his weight off of her back but even better to feel the Triforce's power flowing through her. Ganondorf didn't know what hit him.

Calypso jumped to her feet, catching her breath quickly and jumped after her father. She landed a close jump attack near his head, barely missing. Ganondorf just stared wide eyed at his daughter standing above him. _She's using the Triforce! Alright then…let's just see how much she can take. _Ganondorf called on the power of his Triforce.

Soon he felt the familiar power flowing from his left hand. He focused all his power into his left hand only and punched her in the stomach. She felt like 100 bricks had nailed her in the stomach. Then everything went black. Ganondorf chuckled and picked up his now unconscious daughter. Either she was getting way too good or he was getting old. He preferred to think she was just getting too good. He was only 35 years old. At least he thought he was….he stopped keeping track.

666

_The next morning_

"Owwww. I feel horrible. What happened?" Calypso groaned, just waking up. She heard a familiar chuckle in the corner of the room. Looking up she saw her father, grinning at her evilly.

"You got your little ass kicked by me, that's what happened you little twerp." He said. This time, it was Ganondorf whose red eyes were shining mischievously. Calypso just glared at her father before she had a wonderful idea. Quickly, she conjured up a small ball of energy using magic she had learned and shot at Ganondorf, hitting him in the chest where he was already sore from her elbow during their fight.

"Ow! You little jerk!" He yelled, rubbing his chest. Calypso laughed out loud at him. And of course the hit gave him a headache.

666

Meanwhile, the doctor was watching the whole event through the window while she was treating an injury on one of the younger students. The doctor shook her head.

"Princess Calypso is going to grow up to be just as devious as Lord Ganondorf."

666

Well that was fun to type.

Review please.

Ganondorf always needs more pain medication.


	5. Awkward Talks

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: I own Calypso, Lance, their horses and an extremely awesome TV. I don't own Ganondorf unfortunately or LoZ.**

666

_1 year, approximately 397 headaches and twice as much pain medication later…_

Calypso was eleven now. In just one more year she could go to Hyrule and see the land beyond the desert. Today, she was allowed to explore the area around the hideout. Really she wasn't allowed to go more than 5 miles from the hideout but she knew there was a small ranch ten miles away. The ranchers raised a rare type of desert goat.

A few months back, Calypso had met a boy who lived on the ranch with his parents. He was only two years older than her and almost as mischievous. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. His mother was a Gerudo but his father was Hylian but was considered an honorary Gerudo for helping out with some great problem that Calypso didn't care about.

"Hey Lance!" Calypso yelled as she was saw the boy sitting in the shade of the barn. He stood up and waved his arms as Calypso rode Agro closer.

"Hey Calypso." He said while she got off Agro.

"I thought you weren't allowed to go more than 5 miles from the fortress." He said accusingly.

"I'm not but it doesn't really matter. When you're raised by Ganondorf you learn to take on worse monsters than anything in the desert. Try dealing with my dad when he's mad." She said, her eyes beginning to glow with mischief again.

"Do you have much work to do today?" She asked looking around the ranch.

"No, really I'm finished with my chores today. It's too hot to really do anything. I've just been sitting around for an hour now."

"You wanna go back to the fortress with me? There's bound to be something to do there." Calypso asked. Lance pretended to think for a minute, as if it was difficult to choose between sitting in the heat or hanging out with his best friend. After a few more seconds of this he looked up and nodded.

"Just give me a minute to go get Cloud." Cloud was Lance's horse. A beautiful white stallion. Five minutes later the two were ready to go.

666

Ganondorf's day so far had been stress free. This worried him because when ever he had stress free mornings than the rest of the day turned out horribly thanks to a certain young girl whose purpose in life was to give him a headache every day. Ganondorf just knew that any second now his daughter would be brought into his office by an angry Gerudo soldier while Calypso had that god forsaken grin on her face. He just knew it.

And of course right on cue, Calypso walked into his study but she wasn't with an angry victim of one of here pranks but a teenage boy. Ganondorf looked up, hiding his surprise of seeing the boy as best he could. Lance never noticed the Gerudo King was surprised but Calypso never missed anything and start to grin again.

"Hey Dad. I'm just checking in. Have you taken your medication yet?" She said. She just loved to bother him about that.

"Yes I've already taken my medication. You don't need to remind me." He said, glaring at the over confident girl before him. Then he added:

"Who's your friend here?" Ganondorf looked directly at Lance. Lance paled and took a small step back.

"This is Lance. We hang out together. We'll be down at the shooting range if you need something." Calypso said. She could tell her father was about to go into over protective father mode the way all dads do when their daughter hangs out with a boy.

Ganondorf instantly hated Lance just because he was boy who was spending time with his daughter. Ganondorf hated that this was the first reaction he had. Maybe Calypso was doing this just to make him go insane again.

Ganondorf nodded to Calypso and she left with Lance. Once they closed the door, Ganondorf got up and grabbed his medication. He hated when Calypso pointed out that he never remembered to take it. Then he sat back down and began plotting his evil plots that needed to be plotted. Again.

666

_5 hours, several broken pots, and one bad cut in the arm later…_

Lance had left about an hour ago and Calypso was still practicing with a bow and arrows to avoid the awkward conversation she knew she would end up having with her father. She wasn't sure how she knew there would an awkward conversation she just knew. And she had the feeling it would have something to do with boys which would be extremely awkward with Ganondorf.

666

Ganondorf felt awkward. He knew that Calypso was getting older and it was his duty to have certain _conversations _with her. He really didn't want to have those conversations. It would probably be more awkward for him than it would be for Calypso. It was hard being a man in a society that was 97 percent female.

It was moments like these that made him wish he had never imprisoned Nabooru in a statue. She would be able to talk to Calypso and he would never have to deal with this problem. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He was getting another headache.

But he had to tell her these things. He got up and went to search for Calypso.

666

He found her leaving the shooting range. She looked up and they locked eyes. For one minute they just stood there staring at each other, unblinkingly. It was unnaturally quiet which made it all the more awkward.

"I, uh, have to talk to, um, talk to you…" For once in his life all Ganondorf could do was stutter out words and stare at this incredibly interesting scrape of dirt on his left boot. Calypso nodded and they walked off.

_One __awkward __conversation later…._

Calypso and Ganondorf sat awkwardly at the top of the fortress looking at anything except each other. Occasionally one of them would twitch.

"So every month….?" Calypso said in an awkward tone.

"Yep…."

"Great…."

"You want to go find something to eat and forget this conversation ever happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." And with that they left for dinner.

666

The end.

I don't know who to feel sorry for. Calypso for having to talk about this with _Ganondorf. _Or Ganondorf for having to explain it all to Calypso.

Review so they can both forget the awkwardness of this.


	6. Hyrule Castle

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: You already know so I don't feel like typing it. Shut up.**

666

_1 year, 6 months, 9 days, 13 hours, 2 minutes and 1.9 seconds later…._

Calypso had just turned 12 a couple of weeks ago. She had finally finished her training and no longer had to go to lessons. Now she was allowed to go as far as 30 miles from the fortress. But best of all: now she could go to Hyrule with her father.

Tomorrow would be her first day out of the desert. She couldn't wait.

666

Ganondorf was now 37. He wasn't old at all but with how fast Calypso was growing up it made him feel old. And of course she was getting more annoying just because she was almost a teenager. Ganondorf had increased his medication twice in the last year alone. Tomorrow he would be taking Calypso with him on a trip to Hyrule Castle Town.

The king of Hyrule was having some celebration about something to do about uniting all of the races in Hyrule. Ganondorf was only going because he had to make everyone believe that he was a normal and caring king. He couldn't wait until the day he would rule all of Hyrule.

At least he didn't have to worry about Calypso causing trouble while at the celebration. She knew better than to do anything in public. Ganondorf shook his head thinking of some of the stunts Calypso had pulled in her life. Then he was reminded that he too had done most of those pranks when he was younger. Sometimes it was scary how much Calypso was like him.

666

_The next day…._

Ganondorf and Calypso set off for Hyrule Castle early in the morning. It would take two days alone just to get out of the desert, then another four days to get to Castle Town. Normally the journey would actually be a few days longer than this but since there were only two people on extremely fast horses it wouldn't take that long.

For the first couple of hours, they rode in silence. Calypso wasn't used to getting up this early and she was still half asleep. Ganondorf was just focusing on which path to take through the mountains. There were several different paths that led to several different places like Termina (the kingdom that you're in during Majora's Mask) that were way too far off.

After a while, Calypso finally broke the silence.

"What's it like in Hyrule Field?" She asked.

"It's different, especially compared to the desert. The fields and trees are green and the wind is soft." Ganondorf answered after a moment's thought.

"And there's a lot of water that flows in rivers all around." He added.

"What about Castle Town?" Calypso asked.

"It's busy, loud and crowded. I don't like Hylians in general so I don't particularly enjoy going to Castle Town." Ganondorf said.

"Why don't you like Hylians?"

"Most of them are weak, spineless people who panic at the smallest sign of danger. Others are stupid. And it seems that 99 percent of them have low standards for themselves. Basically, most Hylians are the opposites of the Gerudoes. Though some are worthy of our recognition and respect like your friend Lance's father." Ganondorf said. (More like ranted.) Calypso nodded her head and the silence resumed.

The next two days passed slowly and quietly. Finally they reached Hyrule Field. When Calypso saw the field she couldn't help but gasp.

She had to admit, it was beautiful. The sky had only a few clouds and this was the first time she had ever seen grass. A light breeze blew her hair out of her eyes. But for some reason something just felt……wrong. As if incredible amounts of blood had been shed here for no reason. Behind her, Ganondorf chuckled.

"Hyrule Field is an odd place. It reminds me of your mother sometimes." He said. Calypso looked at him. He rarely ever talked about her mother.

"How so?" She asked.

"This is a beautiful place but it can be dangerous. Your mother was a beautiful and dangerous woman." He said simply.

"What's so dangerous about Hyrule Field?" Calypso asked, confused.

"At night, these disturbing little monsters, called Stalfos, come out of the ground and attack. There are thousands of them all over the field. Keep your guard up." Ganondorf explained. Calypso looked a little worried about this. Ganondorf picked up on this instantly. He chuckled again.

"Don't worry. You'll have little to worry about with me around. But if you're ever out here alone be careful." He said. Calypso nodded and they headed off to Castle Town.

_Four days later, outside of the gate to Castle Town…._

"Finally!" Calypso said. The journey had been incredibly boring for most of the way. They did have a few run-ins with some Stalfos and really they weren't too much to worry about. Ganondorf had easily dealt with them.

"What? You mean you didn't enjoy the journey?" Ganondorf asked, chuckling. Calypso just glared at him. Ganondorf shook his head and they rode into town.

Now came the part Ganondorf hated the most. Walking through town. In Castle Town you rarely ever saw anything but Hylians and maybe the occasional Goron. Only about ten times in all of Hyrule's history had anyone ever seen a brave Kokori that had discovered they wouldn't die if they left the forest. And of course you almost never saw a Gerudo.

Everyone would turn to stare at Ganondorf and Calypso. The only good part about being Gerudo in Castle Town is that you could speak in the Gerudo's language and no one would be able to listen to your conversation.

"Please tell me not all of Hyrule is like this?" Calypso asked in Gerudo.

"This place is the worst. Really, the rest of Hyrule isn't that bad." Ganondorf replied. They walked quickly to the castle gates and finally got away from all the people. The guards recognized Ganondorf immediately and let them pass. Then their horses were taken to the stables and Ganondorf and Calypso went to go see King Nohansen.

Finally they walked into the throne room. It was a large and very beautiful room. It had many tall windows and marble statues. The king sat on a golden throne and his daughter, Princess Zelda, sat next to him. His wife had died of sickness many years ago. Zelda was about Calypso's age maybe a year younger. Then they had to go through all the formalities that I don't feel like typing. After what seemed like forever Ganondorf and Calypso could go relax in the rooms that were prepared for them.

_3 hours later…._

Ganondorf sat in the living room of their quarters at the castle. Ganondorf was reading some book about dark magic spells and Calypso was drawing a Stalfos from memory. So far it looked pretty good. She had an incredible memory for drawing things. She just couldn't get the claws right. After a while she got frustrated and put the drawing down. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Ganondorf asked, looking up from his book.

"I'm bored. What else is there to do here?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf thought for a moment then got a devious look on his face. Calypso was suddenly worried.

"You could go spend time with Princess Zelda. She's about your age." He said. Calypso made a disgusted face.

"Why would I want to do that? She looks like she's the exact opposite of me. Think of something else. And be serious!" She snapped. This time Ganondorf actually thought about it. Then he got an amusing idea.

"You could go down to where the guards train and make fools of all of them. I doubt there's a single one that could stand against you." He suggested. Calypso started to grin and they walked off to find the guard training area.

_One confusing and long journey through the castle later…_

Eventually they found their way to the guard training area where obviously, the guards practiced their skills. King Nohansen and Princess Zelda were there also, watching the guards.

"King Ganondorf and Princess Calypso! What brings you two down here?" The king asked. He was a very kind and cheery man, so much that it was sickening really. Zelda just smiled politely. She had a bad feeling about these two. She didn't know what it was but she didn't trust Ganondorf or Calypso.

"My daughter wanted to test her skills against some of your guards." Ganondorf explained. The king seemed a little thrown off by this but he reminded himself that all Gerudoes went through vigorous training from age 6 to 12 and they loved to test themselves against others. Zelda just seemed horrified at the idea of a girl fighting any one of the guards.

"Of course but I must warn you my guards are all very experienced and skilled men. Are you sure you want to do this?" The king asked Calypso.

"Yes I'm sure. Actually I would like to challenge your best warrior." Calypso replied. To most people she would seem like an annoying and overconfident kid but the king could tell she truly could challenge his best guard with ease. The king nodded and called up his best warrior. He was a tall, strong looking man who seemed to be in his late thirties, around Ganondorf's age. His name was Jack Van Tassel.

Calypso walked calmly up to the guard and looked him directly in the eyes. For a second he panicked. It seemed as if Calypso's red eyes could see directly into his soul and mind. But he quickly regained composure and the battle began….

The end.

Well now I can't wait to write the fight scene. But now my spring break is over and I might not update as fast but I'll try.

Review please.


	7. Fighting a Loser

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda then would I be wasting my time by still going to school? No. **

666

_7.9845 seconds after we left off…_

Calypso looked closely at the guard, Jack. If you want a description then picture this: imagine the most stuck up and annoying guy you know. One of those guys who think they're soooo hot. Those guys who think they can get any girl. Either that or the guy you hate most. Yeah. That's what he looks like. Now watch him get owned by Calypso!

The fight started out slowly. The two warriors just circled each other for a second but Calypso, with her short attention span, quickly grew bored of this and attacked. She started off simple to fool him. She used a simple diagonal slice aiming for his left shoulder. He blocked it easily.

But he made a mistake. Right at that moment he decided that Calypso was all talk and left the rest of his body wide open for attack. Calypso sliced at his lower right side. He was wearing armor but it sill hurt badly when he felt the hit. Her attack knocked him off balance. Calypso followed up with a quick punch to his stomach. He was sent spiraling backwards. She could punch hard.

He landed on his back with a loud thump. He glared up angrily at Calypso. She just stood there grinning. He stood back up. This time he was gonna take her seriously.

He jumped up and thrust his sword straight at Calypso. She jumped up and flipped over him. She knocked him in the back with the flat side of her sword. _This is too easy. _She thought. He landed face first in the ground. Calypso laughed out loud at him. He got up and glared at her again.

Now he was angry. He started to use all of the best techniques he had learned over the years. First he vertically slashed at Calypso but before she could block he changed direction and went for a diagonal cut. But to Calypso it was like he was moving in slow motion. Gerudoes were extremely fast when it came to attacking. She easily avoided his attack. This guy was nothing compared to any of the students back at the fortress and he was definitely nothing compared to her father.

Before he knew, the foolish knight was hit from behind, directly between his shoulder blades and was knocked straight into another guard. Calypso hit him so hard that he passed out. Calypso just grinned and looked back up to see the King Nohansen and Zelda's reactions.

The king had a look of awe on his face. Zelda looked like she might just faint from the idea that a princess was fighting. Calypso shook her head. She was starting to see why her father hated Hylians. They were weak and stupid. She looked at her father. He had a grin on his face and looked a lot like Calypso. Finally the king found his voice.

"That was definitely a show of great talent. You are a very gifted young lady, Princess Calypso." He said. Really he just seemed like he was still in a daze. All of the nearby guards just stared. They couldn't believe the top guard had been beaten by a 12 year old girl! Some of the younger guards looked as if their heads could explode from trying to comprehend what just happened.

Calypso's grin grew wider and she walked up to her father. They walked away and back to their private quarters.

666

The end.

Sorry this chapter was kind of short. But I just went back to school today after spring break and I'm tired. School's boring for me.

I'll write a longer and more epic chapter tomorrow and will probably post in a day or so….

Review please!


	8. The Canyon

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: Yeah…..I've said this before. Get over it.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I got slammed with all this homework in one week. But I'll try to make this chapter very epic for you.**

666

_Another year, 3 more scars, another awkward conversation and of course several headaches later…._

Now that she was 13, Calypso could wander around the desert as much as she wanted now. Normally, this wouldn't bother the parents of an average Gerudo child. But Calypso wasn't an average Gerudo child. She was the princess for crying out loud! So of course, the only person she would obey was her father. And since Ganondorf was a very busy man and couldn't follow his daughter around constantly she caused a lot of trouble.

But she didn't always cause trouble. The herds of Dodongos always caused trouble for the Gerudoes and Calypso loved to go out and fight them. Ever since that little mishap with Dodongos when she was 4 she had been fascinated with fighting them. Really it wasn't that hard.

All you had to do was attack its tail while watching out for its flame breath. Then you just had to get away before it exploded when you kill it. This was a little bit more difficult if there were several Dodongos around you. But Calypso had inherited her father's agility. She could dodge just about any attack from any direction even if there were several attacks from different directions. (Seriously, have you seen Ganondorf in Twilight Princess? When you fight him he can do all the jumps and flips that Link does! It's awesome.)

Today, Calypso was just riding around the desert on her horse Agro. It was cool out today for the desert. There was nothing to do today. The only different thing today was that Ganondorf was out riding in the desert too. He had promised Calypso he wouldn't follow her to make sure she wasn't causing trouble but she knew he was following her from a distance.

Normally this would bother Calypso but today she had this feeling something would happen. It was comforting to have her father nearby at least. The worst part was, Calypso didn't know what could happen. Things in the desert were always unpredictable. Calypso put all of these thoughts in the back of her mind. She should stay focused out here.

She took a deep breath and calmed her mind. Since there was nothing better to do, Calypso started off in the direction of some old ruins. They were always interesting and there was an oasis near the ruins. The hard part was riding through the canyon near the ruins; they were full of dangerous creatures. Oh well, at least this will be interesting.

666

Ganondorf sighed. He was out on the desert trailing his daughter. He had been preparing for one of his evil plots for when he took over Hyrule and so he had several dark creatures out in the desert. Normally they wouldn't be a problem but Calypso continued to go farther and farther away from the fortress where the most dangerous creatures would be.

Ganondorf had to stick around and make sure none of the creatures went after Calypso. He had no idea how she would fair against them. He needed Calypso for later on in his plans. She would play a vital part. He already knew she wasn't very fond of Hylians so that made everything so much easier.

_Damn, she's going even farther out. _He thought as he watched Calypso ride into the canyon leading to Arbiter's Grounds, some old ruins north of the fortress. This wasn't good. That was where Ganondorf had had his newest minion Zant plant an extremely dangerous twilight monster.

What were even worse were the monsters in the canyon itself. It was fine if you hurried through it and didn't mess with anything or go off the normal trail. But Ganondorf knew his daughter. She would ride slowly through the canyon, go through the least used trail and end up fighting one of the most dangerous monsters in the whole bloody desert.

Ganondorf sighed again and sped up his horse. He kept his eyes focused on Calypso until he lost sight of her as she entered the canyon. He started the go even faster.

666

Calypso was glad to enter the canyon. It was cool in the shade. Even if you lived your whole life in the Gerudo Desert you were still grateful for a break from the heat. She sighed and slowed down so her horse didn't collapse. The canyon was very quiet and it bothered Calypso how her horse's steps echoed.

She looked all around. There was really nothing living nearby. No big surprise. That was normal in the desert. But it didn't _feel _right. Calypso had always had a good sense of her surroundings. This canyon had a similar feeling to Hyrule Field. The feel that tons of blood had been shed here. That something was lurking just below the surface.

Calypso started to ride a little faster. A few minutes later she came to the spot where several paths met. She knew about four of them lead to the ruins and the rest all lead to other places. One lead to the mountains near Termina, another, if you followed it long enough, lead to a far away ocean and about three lead towards different places in Hyrule. She didn't know where any of the other paths led to.

Calypso heard a small noise behind her. She rolled her eyes. Her father had followed her all the way out here. There must be something important going on or he wouldn't have the patience to follow her for so long. She didn't know whether to feel comforted that he was nearby in this strange place or annoyed that he wouldn't just leave her alone.

She decided to use the one path she'd never traveled before. About halfway through Calypso found strange ruts in the ground. They were huge. Things started to feel worse. It felt like this was a place used for executing innocent creatures. Calypso started to pay even more attention to her surroundings and drew her sword.

Farther on she came to an opening off the side of the trail. She knew there was still a good distance before she would reach the ruins. This opening led to something different. Curiosity won over Calypso and she decided to check it out.

She found a large circular space. At the other side of the circle was a huge cave entrance. She stopped. Here she could practically smell and taste the blood shed. It was like she could hear the cries of dead spirits. She shuddered. She had know idea how she could feel all this. Maybe she just spent too much time studying old spirit magic.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Something was coming out of the cave and it was big. Calypso wanted to ride out of there as fast as possible but Agro was freaking out.

She looked up and she could see red eyes peering out of the cave…….

666

The end.

Ooh, cliff hanger. I promise to update soon.

Review please!


	9. Zetsobou, Gerudo Demon

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, it is very unlikely I will ever own Zelda. Shut up.**

666

**Okay, yeah…..this will be epic and exciting and dramatic and there might be some angst thrown in. I'm really bored today because I got sick and have to stay home from school…**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter…**

666

_About 3 seconds after we left off…_

Calypso stood frozen in place. The ground continued to shake but it wasn't as bad as before. Whatever was in the cave was coming out. Calypso quickly ran through the list in her head of all the monsters she knew about but none of them had red eyes or were this big.

Finally the monster came out of the cave. It was insanely huge. For the first time in her life, Calypso was afraid….

666

Ganondorf felt the ground shake. He knew Calypso had found her way to the canyon's monster. He rode as fast as his horse would go. There was no way Calypso could stand against the monster on her own.

"Damn it all!" He cursed. He had to help Calypso.

666

When the monster was finally all the way out of the cave, Calypso couldn't believe her eyes. She thought it was only an ancient Gerudo myth. It had blood red eyes, a long body, sharp, poisonous fangs, and rough scales that could rip you apart with spikes sticking off of its sides. It was a gigantic snake. It was known by the Gerudoes as the Great Spirit beast Zetsubou, commonly referred to as Zet.

Zet was supposed to only be a myth. He was thought of as a snake demon that lived in a system of tunnels that supposedly ran under the whole desert. Zet was an easily angered creature. If Calypso had the time right now she would laugh at how that reminded her of her father. But she didn't have time to laugh, or even think. Zet enjoyed eating Gerudoes.

Calypso only had a second to react as Zet lunged at her. She rolled out of the way. Agro, being the brilliant horse he was, galloped to the other side of the circle. Calypso shook her head. She vaguely recalled that Zet could hypnotize you with his eyes. She tried to think of anything else that Zet could do. But she didn't have time to think again because Zet was coming after her again.

This time he spat poison at her. She jumped out of the way but he kept shooting. She had to figure something out. Zet had to have some weak point. She looked up at the demon, avoiding his eyes carefully. She found something that might work. On top of his head was a glowing gem. If she could hit that then maybe Zet would die.

Finally Zet stopped shooting poison at her. Calypso stopped moving. She had to wait to see what Zet would do next. For a moment everything was still. Calypso wanted to run but she knew she couldn't get away. Zet could burrow under the sand and track her. No matter how far away she got, he would just jump out and get her.

She took a deep breath and calmed her mind. For now she had to focus on what would happen next. She stared straight at a spot just above Zet's eyes. If he moved she would see it. She heard a noise behind her. She froze. She couldn't turn around or Zet would get her but there might be a smaller monster behind her.

Calypso felt something warm and squishy poke at her ankle. She glanced down. There was a red Chu jelly trying to grab her feet. She jerked her foot up and jumped to the side. Zet took this opportunity to lunge at Calypso again while she was distracted by the jelly (wow, it feels weird to type that….distracted by jelly….).

Calypso only had a second to back flip out of the way. Zet's fang cut through her left pant leg at the knee. He narrowly missed her leg. And to make things worse there were more Chu jellies behind Calypso. She had no idea they could be this annoying. She ran around the jellies and stopped near the entrance to the cave.

By now Zet was moving in again. His red eyes were glowing dangerously. Calypso watched carefully. She walked slowly to the side. She had to stay alert so the jellies didn't get her again. Zet started shooting more poison at her.

She had to run around again. Each time the poison got a little closer to hitting her. She couldn't keep running around much longer. But she still didn't have a plan. She looked back up at Zet and he caught her eye. She was stunned for a moment. A blue Chu jelly attacked her and knocked her to the ground.

The hit freed her senses but now she was stuck on the ground and couldn't move. Zet was going in for the kill. He lunged at Calypso.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Zet's fang was about to cut through her. Calypso saw her father come riding towards her. He jumped off his horse and landed right in front of her. Zet's fang cut straight through Ganondorf's armor. Ganondorf pulled back to escape but the fang ripped down his chest.

666

Ganondorf felt a searing pain in his chest. It was worse than anything he had experienced before. He almost blacked out but he forced himself to stay awake. Using the Triforce's power he grabbed onto Zet's fang, holding the demon in place.

"Calypso! Attack the gem on its head! Do it quickly!" Ganondorf shouted. Calypso was in shock for a moment but she shook it off, her warrior instincts taking control. With all her might she broke free of the Chu jelly, jumped to her feat and attacked Zet's fore head. She stabbed at the gem as fast as possible. Ganondorf couldn't hold on much longer.

Finally the gem broke. Zet pulled back just as Ganondorf lost his grip. Zet began to spaz out (I'm sorry, that's the only way I can put that. Just picture how all the Zelda bosses freak out when you kill them.). After a few seconds Zet fell to the ground dead.

Ganondorf took a few steps back. He was gasping for breath. Blood was dripping from a long cut in the center of his chest. His knees gave out.

"Dad!" Calypso shouted. She rushed over and caught him before he fell over. Ganondorf just groaned. Calypso had to act fast or Ganondorf would die. She whistled at their horses, which came galloping over quickly. Now came the hard part. Both horses were very fast but Agro couldn't support Calypso and Ganondorf. There was no way Ganondorf could ride his horse Grim by himself.

The only choice was to ride on Grim while supporting her father and have Agro follow behind. But Calypso didn't know how well Grim would listen to her. It was her only choice.

She lifted her father up onto Grim and got on quickly herself. By now Ganondorf had blacked out and he was just dead weight leaning against her. Calypso whistled at Agro. He would follow her. She was glad for how loyal her horse was. She started to ride off. At first Grim didn't comply well but after a few moments he gave in.

Calypso rode as fast as she could towards the canyon exit and the Gerudo Fortress. If she didn't hurry it would cost her father his life.

666

The end.

Ooh, what will happen to Ganondorf?

What other complications could there be?

Will I ever feel better today?

Why am I asking you?

Okay, anyway…

Review please. Maybe that will make me feel better.

I hate being sick.


	10. Will he make it?

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: AAAAUUUURRRGGHHH!! I've said it a hundred times!**

_**Small boy: **_**But there've only been 9 chapters.**

**Me: Shut up. Let me have a Ganondorf moment. Gosh.**

**666**

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot to everyone that's been reviewing and adding this to favorites. It's helped a lot.**

**And yay! I'm feeling better today!**

666

_One long, excruciating, and fearful journey to the fortress later…_

Calypso had finally made it to the Gerudo Fortress. She could feel blood seeping into her black shirt from her father's wound. But as far as she could tell he was still alive if only barely alive.

"Hey! I need a doctor and quick!" She shouted to the guards at the gate. Upon spotting their king slumped against Calypso's back one of them ran off quickly to get a doctor. The other guard called for a stretcher to be brought over.

Calypso jumped off of Grim and caught her father as he slipped forward. He didn't look good at all. The cut was bleeding badly and she couldn't tell how deep it was. His breathing was ragged. Two medics came running over with a stretcher and helped Calypso place Ganondorf on it.

Ganondorf was taken quickly to the doctor. Calypso followed the whole way. But she wasn't feeling too good herself.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"Ever heard of Zetsubou? Well, he's real and we ran into him at the canyon near Arbiter's Grounds. His fang cut through my dad's armor." Calypso explained quickly. For a second the doctor looked shocked to find out that Zet was real but she shook it off quickly. Ganondorf was taken to an emergency treatment room immediately and Calypso was told to wait outside for another doctor to make sure she was alright.

Calypso sat down. She took this time to examine her wounds. She finally became aware of extreme pain all over. It turned out that Zet had managed to knick her leg with his fang but the cut wasn't too bad. Her right arm was broken from being knocked down by that blue Chu jelly and she had several other cuts and bruises, maybe a broken finger or two.

Calypso sighed and looked out the window. She was greeted with a somewhat comforting picture. Her best friend Lance was at the fortress. He was walking towards the doctor's quickly. He must have been making a delivery from his family's ranch and heard the news of Princess Calypso riding in with King Ganondorf all ripped up. Lance finally made it inside.

"What happened?!" He asked, very worried. Calypso explained to him quickly. She was grateful Lance had spent a lot of time studying mythology and asked no more questions abut Zet.

"Whoa….are you okay? And your dad, what about Lord Ganondorf?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just have some cuts and a broken arm. Nothing serious. But…my dad…I don't know." Calypso sighed. Lance sighed and sat down next to Calypso, putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Lord Ganondorf's way too tough to go down now. I'd bet my whole ranch that he'll be up and around in just a week or two." Lance said. His words helped a little bit.

"But what if he doesn't make it? I can't survive without him. And I'm not ready to rule the Gerudoes!" Calypso said. She started to panic inside. She really wasn't ready to rule. If her father didn't make it, she would have to start her training with Koume and Kotake 10 years early. And who wanted to spend any time at all with the cursed Twinrova (is that one word or two?)?

"Hey don't think like that. Lord Ganondorf will be fine." Lance said. Calypso shook her head. After a few minutes the other doctor came up.

"Princess Calypso? I need to make sure you're okay. Come with me." The doctor said. Looking up, Calypso vaguely remembered the doctor was named Ashei. Calypso nodded her head and walked off with the doctor.

"I'll be right here waiting for you!" Lance shouted after her.

666

_One boring and pointless check-up later…_

Just as Calypso had suspected she would be just fine. She was used to bad cuts and broken bones. Now she was back outside the emergency treatment room with Lance. It had been a couple of hours since Calypso had brought Ganondorf back. Lance had told his sister, who had been making the delivery with him, that he would be staying a few nights here and he would come home in a while. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor came out.

"We've done all we can for now. Now all we can do is wait and see how Lord Ganondorf will do." She said.

"Can I see him?" Calypso asked. The doctor nodded and Calypso ran in. Lance stayed behind to give Calypso a moment.

Inside Ganondorf was lying on a bed. His was all bandaged up. Calypso walked over to him slowly. It was scary to see her father in such a state. She stopped by his side. He was still out cold but his breathing was more regular.

His only wound was the large cut. Calypso stared at where the cut would be just under the bandages until something caught her eye. On Ganondorf's left had the Triforce symbol was glowing. The top triangle was glowing the brightest. _So that's what's keeping him alive. Maybe he will be okay if he has the power of the goddesses on his side. _Calypso thought. She looked at her left hand and focused. The Triforce appeared on her hand. She placed her left hand in her father's and just stood there for a while.

After a few minutes Lance came in to check on her.

"Is he alright? I didn't feel it was my place to ask the doctor questions." Lance said. He had always felt a little bit out of place around Gerudoes since he was only half Gerudo.

"I think he's fine for now. But like the doctor said: we'll just have to wait." She answered. Lance walked over to Calypso and put his arm around her shoulders again.

666

_A few days later…._

"Argh. What the hell happened?" Said a familiar voice. Calypso jolted awake. She had fallen asleep in a chair next to her father's bed. Lance had left a few hours ago to check in with his family and he would be back later. Calypso looked up and her face lit up immediately.

Ganondorf was sitting up with a pained expression on his face. He really did look like hell. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were unfocused and of course he had that beat up puppy look about him with all the bandages. Calypso couldn't help herself; she began to laugh out loud. She began to laugh even harder as a sudden look of realization came upon Ganondorf's face when he remembered what happened.

"Quit your laughing, you little twerp! This is not funny! I'm in serious pain here!" Ganondorf shouted, attempting to look hurt but he was laughing too; the exact same look on his face as Calypso's. The doctor walked in and smiled at the scene before her. It was rare for anyone to see Lord Ganondorf laughing happily with his daughter.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but now that you're awake, Lord Ganondorf, I'm going to have to do a check up." The doctor said. Ganondorf stopped laughing immediately. He hated check ups and he had a feeling he would have to get shots too. Calypso picked up on this.

"Oh c'mon! You took on Zet and now you're afraid of a little check up? That's pathetic, Dad!" Calypso laughed, standing up to leave. Ganondorf just glared. Calypso left so the doctor could work. Calypso was still laughing 20 minutes later when the doctor was finished. She was never letting her father live this down. She couldn't believe he was afraid of a little check up.

But at least he would be okay.

666

The end!

Woot! Ganondorf's okay!

Yes!

Okay now another author's note: If you like this story so far and want to see more of Calypso read Winds of Twilight. It's a story I'm writing with Gaaraxocfan and it's under Gaaraxocfan's name. This is one of two prequels to Winds of Twilight. Gaaraxocfan is writing the other called Story of Roses about the other girl in the story name Kiara.

You should definitely check it out. We need reviews on that!

And review this too please!

I'll update soon.


	11. Zant

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: …**

**Author's Note: I know I might be repeating a lot but please check out the story Winds of Twilight. It's under my favorite stories on my profile. It has Calypso in it only more grown up. Really it's pretty funny but it starts out a little slow. I literally stayed up all night spending time with Gaaraxocfan working on that story. I've been awake now for 26 hours. –Eye twitches insanely-**

666

_Once again a year has passed. It included many headaches, of course._

Calypso and her friend Lance sat at the top of the fortress. They were staring out at the sunset. It was the Hour of Twilight. The two teenagers were lost in their own thoughts.

Calypso was 14 now. She could barely believe it herself. Lance had just recently turned 16. They were growing up fast. To Lance this didn't bother him too much. He was just a simple guy living with his family on their ranch.

To Calypso this meant a lot. Eventually she would have to be taught how to rule over the Gerudoes. After Ganondorf's narrow escape from death last year, Calypso had spent a lot of time thinking about being the Queen of Thieves instead of princess. What was even worse was that she would eventually have to study under Koume and Kotake. That was nine years away.

She had talked to Lance about this and he had told her not to worry. He had pointed out that nine years was still a long time no matter how you looked at it. He said she would definitely be ready when the time came.

"Besides, Lord Ganondorf's tough, you know that. Even once you're down with the training he'll still lead the Gerudoes for a long while." Lance had said. His words helped a little bit.

Once again something didn't feel right. Calypso had been getting this feeling often recently, especially around this time of day. _Twilight…… _Calypso thought.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" Lance asked.

"Just about twilight. I get this weird feeling during this time of day…. it's weird." Calypso said distantly. Lance tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Yeah? I've heard somewhere that the Hour of Twilight is when spirits from the other world enter this one. Your mother was some sort of spirit sage of something, right?" He asked. Calypso nodded.

"Well then maybe you inherited some sort of spirit magic from her and so you're more sensitive to the spirits and ghosts. So now, at the Hour of Twilight, you get this weird feeling because of the spirits. That's probably why you can tell where there has been a violent battle in certain places. And this power is probably affected by the traits you got from your father. I mean, c'mon, Lord Ganondorf is considered the King of Light and Shadow." Lance said.

"And when you mix light and shadow you can get _twilight. _I guess that all makes sense. But I still have a bad feeling." Calypso said. Both wanted to continue this conversation but they were _rudely _interrupted.

"Are you two lovebirds finished yet," called a familiar voice. Calypso looked back and glared at her father. He just grinned at her. It was the same grin that Calypso usually had on her face. Lance just flinched at being called _lovebirds. _

"Lance, your father is looking for you. Calypso I need to talk to you. There's someone you need to meet." Ganondorf said. Lance got up immediately and ran off to find his father after waving goodbye to Calypso. Calypso's bad feeling only got worse. She stood up.

She was pretty tall now. She now was about the height of an average Hylian and she would only get taller until she was close to her father's height. She was just glad Lance was tall too or she would feel out of place.

"Who do I need to meet?"

"He's a new….ally of mine. His name is Zant. We just need to get this out of the way and then you can go do whatever." Ganondorf said. _Zant…._ Calypso thought. It was a weird name. He definitely wasn't Gerudo. Ganondorf would never team up with any Hylian or even any of the other races in Hyrule. But what else was there? Only one word flashed through Calypso's mind: _twilight…_

She followed her father back to their quarters. Zant was in Ganondorf's study. They stopped outside the door.

"I'm just gonna warn you. He's a bit…..eccentric and……very very very ….very insane." Ganondorf said. Calypso gave him one of her special looks. This one said: _You tell me to stay away from insane people and yet you hire an extremely insane person to work for you? There's something wrong with this._

Ganondorf just rolled his eyes and they walked inside. This….odd creature was standing inside the room looking at a map of Hyrule. It or he wore a very detailed mask. He had black clothes with odd patterns in blue on them. Calypso looked at Ganondorf and raised one eyebrow. Ganondorf cleared his throat. Zant turned around quickly.

"Zant, this is my daughter Calypso." Ganondorf said, putting his left hand on her shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Calypso." Zant said. He had this weird voice. Calypso didn't know whether to laugh or twitch.

"Calypso, you might be seeing Zant around from time to time. I just want you to know who he is in case he ever needs help around the fortress. Zant, you can ask Calypso assistance in whatever when you need it." Ganondorf said, his grip tightening on Calypso's shoulder. She could tell her father was definitely not looking forward to whatever he would be working on with Zant. Zant just nodded his head.

"Is that all for tonight, Lord Ganondorf?" Zant asked. Ganondorf just nodded his head. Zant bowed to both of them before leaving.

Once she was sure he was far away Calypso punched her father in the shoulder.

"What the _hell _is that thing?" She asked. She still didn't know whether to laugh or twitch. Ganondorf looked on the brink of losing his sanity again.

"He's called a Twili. He's from the next world. He's sort of like a Twilight Creature. He's sort of got a messed up idea of reality."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…. somehow he got the idea in his head that….I'm some sort of….god…" Ganondorf said. This time Calypso did laugh.

"You? A god?! Now I can understand the whole 'King of Light and Shadow' thing. That actually makes sense! But a god?! What has that guy been smoking?! So does mean he thinks I'm like some sort of young goddess?" Calypso laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I told you he was a little bit eccentric and insane." Ganondorf said. He looked like he was about to laugh too. Zant really had issues, that was for sure.

"Why are you working with that guy?" Calypso asked, still laughing.

"His twilight monsters are very powerful and I need them for something."

"Okay….this is that whole take over Hyrule thing, right? I can see how this fits in with that. But still! You complain about just having me around! I'm almost exactly like you! There's no way you'll stay sane with that guy running around!"

"That is why I'm making him do several unnecessary things all over Hyrule. We'll probably only see him maybe once or twice a year." Ganondorf said, his left eye twitching a bit.

"All right, Dad, you have fun with that. I'm gonna go to my room now. You should start taking more medication, okay?" She said, patting Ganondorf on the arm.

When she got into her room, Calypso burst out laughing. She laughed for a good twenty minutes.

666

The end!

After writing all the serious parts in the last few chapters I had to include something light and funny like this.

Zant just happened to be a perfect subject.

I love Zant.

Review please!


	12. Old Man

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: I've said it enough. No need to bring lawyers into the conversation.**

**Author's note: Once again, thanks to everyone that's been reviewing. I finally got some sleep today! But sadly –sob- there will probably be no more than five more chapters! But I'm feeling a little better today!**

666

_One more year, nine days, three seconds, hundreds of headaches later…_

Fifteen years…..she was 15 years old now. It was getting harder and harder to believe each year. But it could be worse. Calypso could be 40 now like Ganondorf. He was getting closer and closer to middle-age. She couldn't wait to tease him about this.

But today there was no time to tease her father. Ganondorf was working on one of his schemes about the Triforce. He had left about two weeks ago to try and capture a girl whom he heard had the Triforce of Wisdom. She lived somewhere in Hyrule. Calypso was pretty sure her father was looking for the girl in the Ordan Province.

While Ganondorf was gone, Calypso had to keep things running around the Gerudo Fortress. It wasn't as much as you think it would be. This job is only fun when you actually rule over everyone instead of just being the person who looks over everything when the king is gone.

Right now, Calypso was sitting in the throne room. She was bored. But she had to admit: Ganondorf's chair was very comfortable. She had to listen to one of the elder teachers give a status report about all of the students. It had to do with their progress, which students needed help, who would be ready to take the final test and be sent out into the desert and all that stuff. Calypso was barely paying attention. The elders of the court were the ones who really had to pay attention to all of this.

Only one part caught her attention. It was about the topic of all of the former students who finished their formal training five years ago. All of the 17 year old Gerudoes had to take a final 'test', so to speak. They were all sent out into different parts of the desert alone with only the clothes on their backs and a rusty knife. They would be told to find a certain object out in the desert and bring it back.

If they didn't find it but came back alive without assistance they were assigned as lower level guards. Ones that only made it back because their friend helped them had to go through more training. The ones who made it back with the object were put through more tests. If they didn't do very well on the next tests they became high level guards. Who ever did great on the tests became teachers of the other students. These were the Gerudoes that generally answered to high officials, some even the king, and a good amount of them became Gerudo Elders if they lived that long.

Calypso had forgotten that she would have to take the test in just two years. She would probably be sent to the most dangerous part of the desert and would have to find some insanely rare item just because she was the princess. She sighed. Soon the teacher finished the report and left. Calypso was surprised when she saw who came in next.

Lance and his father were here. Calypso had forgotten that they would be making a delivery from their ranch today. Lance smiled up at Calypso when he saw her.

"What can we help you two with today?" Calypso asked politely.

"We've been having trouble with a herd of Dodongos near our ranch. We were hoping for some assistance from you all." Lance's father, Larten asked. Larten was a tall considering he was Hylian. His hair was black like Lance's but it wasn't as messy.

"Of course, I will arrange for a battle group to help. Is this all you need?" Calypso asked. For a second Lance looked like he would say something along the lines of "I could use a long vacation from my family," but he thought better of it. His father told them that was all, thanked Calypso and left. The rest of the day passed in a void of perpetual boredom.

666

_That night…_

Calypso was lying on her bed. She was still bored. Lance had stopped by a few hours ago but he had to leave shortly because his father wanted to take care of the Dodongo problem as soon as possible. Now she was all alone. Or at least she was for about three more seconds.

_Bang! _The front door to her and Ganondorf's quarters was flung open. Calypso got up startled. She grabbed her sword and ran out of her room to see what was going on.

It was just Ganondorf, returning from his journey. He looked tired and angry. Not a good combination. Calypso approached him slowly still holding her sword just in case she might need it.

"How'd everything go? Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked. Ganondorf turned to glare at her. It looked like he had just now recognized her existence.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it now." He said angrily. Calypso nodded. _I guess it didn't go well. Note to self: don't tick off dad for the next week or so. _Calypso thought. There was a minute of silence. It was very awkward.

"All right…..well I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning. Try not to blow anything up in a fit of rage, okay Dad?" Calypso said. Ganondorf just glared at her. She backed away slowly into her room and went to bed. Ganondorf continued to glare at the spot where she had been staring for another second before going to bed himself.

666

_The next morning…._

Even though Ganondorf was in a bad mood, Calypso was still glad to have him back. Now she could back to her normal routine of goofing off and whatnot. She did feel bad for whoever talked to Ganondorf today. Generally, he was a distant man with a quick temper and little patience. Everyone knew that. But today he was absolutely furious at just about everyone. Calypso was being careful to avoid him.

Now she sat at the top of the fortress again. It was lunch time and she had a small plate of food with her. She was eating absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what she was eating. She didn't care anyway. She was just enjoying the quiet. Until the quiet was disturbed.

Ganondorf came up to stand next to her. He comes up here sometimes to think. Calypso only glanced up at him for a second before going back to staring at the general direction of the Spirit Temple. Ganondorf sat down next to her, staring at the temple too. Then he did the unthinkable. He took a piece of food off of Calypso's plate and ate it! (I hate it when my parents do that.)

Calypso turned to stare angrily at Ganondorf. He didn't even glance in her direction.

"You jerk! How dare you steal food from me!" She said. Ganondorf looked down at her.

"I'm king. I can do what I want. Besides, I'm hungry." He said.

"But I'm the princess! I'm more special!"

"Princess? You're more like a whiny little twerp if you ask me."

"Jerk."

"Twerp." (Oh dear, here they go again…)

"Old man."

"What?! I'm not an old man!" Ganondorf said, hurt.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to." (I'm sorry but am I the only one thinking of R2-D2 from Star Wars?)

"Just shut up." Ganondorf said finally. Calypso rolled her eyes at him before going back to look at the Spirit Temple in the distance. It was silent for a minute.

"You said you would show me the Spirit Temple a long time ago. Are you ever gonna show it to me?" Calypso said suddenly.

"I don't remember saying that." Ganondorf looked puzzled.

"You said so about 11 years ago when you were showing me the area outside the fortress. Remember, that was when we got attacked by those Dodongos." Calypso explained.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll take you there in a year or so."

"What? Not for another year? What could be so dangerous or special about that place that you won't take me there?" Calypso asked.

"It's difficult to explain…. I will take you there some day." Ganondorf was getting nervous. The Spirit Temple was where he had fought with Calypso's mother Nabooru. Nabooru was probably still imprisoned in that statue. He didn't want to deal with Calypso finding out abut that or worse; Nabooru herself if they accidentally woke her up.

Calypso glared at him for a minute but let the matter drop. Maybe she would sneak out there herself one day. Then she got a good idea.

"I guess I can forgive you for forgetting. No one said getting old was easy." She said grinning.

"I already told you! I AM NOT OLD!" Ganondorf yelled at her.

"Riiiiiigggghhttt. And one day I'll go on a long journey to save the purple lobsters from an evil badger named Alfred and his evil army of strawberries." Calypso said. Her eyes began to shine again. Ganondorf glared at her. Suddenly he got a wonderful idea. He pushed Calypso off the side of the fortress.

She landed on a lower roof. She looked up at him and glared. Ganondorf grinned down at her. He got up and started to walk away. But Calypso had picked up a small piece of food and threw it at the back of Ganondorf's head. He turned around to look at her.

"You little twerp! I'll get you for that." Calypso grinned at him before turning around and running off. Ganondorf jumped down and chased after her. He would get back at her for that.

666

The end!

I just love their little arguments.

Review please!


	13. Can I keep him?

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: -eye twitches insanely- I DO NOT OWN IT! But at least I own Calypso and Lance 8)**

666

**Author's Note: Just to make the whole story longer I am making the chapters longer no matter how unimportant they really are! Isn't that wonderful?!**

666

_Really only about 5 or 6 months later, your choice…_

Calypso leaned against a large rock. She had spent the last three or four hours practicing with her sword. It was now the middle of the day and it was extremely hot. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was burning brightly. As if that was new.

A sudden movement to her left caught Calypso's attention. She looked over. She looked over at it. It was staring directly at her. It was a pretty interesting lizard. It was a forest green color with odd black and white patterns on its back. The lizard tilted its head and continued to stare at her.

Calypso walked over to the lizard and kneeled down to get a closer look at it. It was about as long as her forearm. She reached over and patted the lizard on the head. It seemed to enjoy that. Calypso smiled at it. She decided just then to take the lizard home. It would make a wonderful pet and better yet: it would annoy the hell out of Ganondorf. Calypso picked up the reptile and walked off to her house.

666

Ganondorf sat in his study, deep in thought. He was adding the finishing touches on one of his more important plans. But who cares about that besides Ganondorf, Zant and that ugly kid that sits in front of me in English class?

Calypso walked quietly into the room without Ganondorf noticing her. _This will be fun. _Calypso thought. She walked right up behind Ganondorf and held her new lizard next to the side of his face; just out of his range of vision. The lizard looked at Ganondorf. It reached out with its tongue and licked the side of Ganondorf's face. There was an immediate reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ganondorf screamed as he fell sideways out of his chair. Calypso burst out laughing. Ganondorf turned to glare up at her. (If looks could kill this would be the end of this story and Calypso.)

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! And the look on your face!" Calypso started to laugh even harder. Ganondorf got up and glared down at his daughter. She continued to laugh. Eventually she stopped and only giggled a little bit. Now Ganondorf acknowledged the lizard in Calypso's arms. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a lizard, Dad. Even you should know that." Calypso replied.

"I mean, what is it doing here? Why is it in my house?"

"I'm gonna keep it as a pet! I think I will name him Renaldo." Calypso said, laughing again.

"What? No way are you keeping that thing!" Ganondorf said.

"No, I am going to keep it. Don't worry. I'll keep him out of your stuff. C'mon, please?" Calypso gave Ganondorf the _look _again. He had to resist. It wasn't working.

"Fine! You can keep it. But why are you naming it Renaldo?" He asked.

"Because I feel like it! Gosh, you're so insensitive! Jerk." Calypso glared at her father before walking out of the room happily.

"Ooookkkaaaaay. I don't want to know." Ganondorf said to himself. He shook his head and went back to plotting.

666

The end!

Now Renaldo the lizard has joined Ganondorf and Calypso's little family!

Woot.

Review please?


	14. The Spirit Temple

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: Dang…..I've run out of ideas for disclaimers right now so I don't own Zelda. Yeah. I know everyone's dieing of shock. **

**Author's Note: I've been spending a ton of time with Gaaraxocfan working on Winds of Twilight so please check it out. We spend like 6 hours a night on it so yeah. It's getting good.**

666

_6 months later….._

"_Ganondorf, please be reasonable! I can understand your anger at me. I don't care what happens to me anymore, but please, it you do this look after Calypso. She's your daughter too! She's done you no harm." Nabooru begged. Ganondorf glared at her. He had never been so angry before. He just wanted to finish Nabooru off. She had betrayed him!_

"_If you have any sense of good left in you then please raise our daughter. That's all I ask of you. It's all of I've every asked of you." Nabooru continued to beg._

_But Ganondorf had had enough. He wanted to kill her but part of him wouldn't let him so he used powerful dark magic to lock Nabooru into a statue. She would lay dormant there until someone released her. If anyone released her._

_After that he had rode angrily from the Spirit Temple back to the fortress and walked up to his quarters without a word to anyone. He just wanted to lay down and think now but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. The second he walked in the door he heard a baby crying. He walked into his daughter's room._

"_I really should just finish you off too, you little twerp. No doubt, you'll be the death of me one day." He said to Calypso. She was just 6 months old. But Ganondorf couldn't do it. Nabooru's words played over in his head. He sighed and looked at his daughter._

_She had stopped crying now and just stared back. He picked her up and walked away with her. He would raise her. Even he couldn't bring himself the kill an infant, especially his own daughter._

666

And so now, 15 1/2 years later, Ganondorf stood at the top of the fortress with Calypso. This memory ran through his head every time she grew another year older. He could hardly believe how fast the last 16 years had gone by.

At the time of this memory he had only been 25. He was young and foolish back then. Calypso turned around and caught her father staring at her.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I, like, have a bug in my hair or something?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to stand next to Calypso.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just spacing out, that's all." He said, ruffling her hair. She glared at him for a second but grinned too.

"Don't give me that. I know something's bothering you. It's not that hard to know with you." She said. Ganondorf rolled his eyes before turning to look out at the desert and the Spirit Temple. He pictured Nabooru in his mind again. Calypso caught on to this. She could see the mixed emotions in his eyes.

"C'mon, tell me what you're thinking about. Please, Dad?" She begged. Ganondorf looked back at her.

This only reminded him more of Nabooru. Which was weird. Calypso looked mostly like Ganondorf. She had his red eyes, messy hair, among other qualities. She was tall like him too. And she definitely had his temper and she thought like him too. Really she only had Nabooru's nose. Besides that, the only traits that Calypso got from Nabooru were her skill with a spear and her sense of spirits and evil and Nabooru's attitude.

"I told you, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about something." Ganondorf told Calypso. She shook her head but let the matter drop. Ganondorf ruffled her hair again. Her hair was the one thing he couldn't figure out.

"Where the hell do you get your brown hair from, you little twerp?" He asked for the millionth time.

"How am I supposed to know?" Calypso asked.

"And come on, it's not _that _weird." She added.

"Yes it is! Have you ever even heard of a Gerudo with brown hair, let alone seen one? Gerudoes are supposed to have red hair! I guess it's just time we accept the fact that you're a freak of nature." Ganondorf said, grinning like Calypso. She glared at him.

"I'm the freak?! What about you!! If you ask me, any male Gerudo is a freak but you're the weirdest male Gerudo I've ever met!" She almost yelled.

"How so?"

"Oh c'mon! Gerudo males are almost never born and in our clan there's only one like every 50 years! If anyone is a freak of nature it's you."

Ganondorf and Calypso stared at each other for a minute. It was absolutely silent except for the wind blowing gently. Finally they stopped glaring and turned to look at the Spirit Temple again.

"A year ago you said you'd take me to the temple. Can we go tomorrow? I know you don't have anything important going on." Calypso said suddenly. Ganondorf sighed. He had been avoiding taking her to the temple her whole life. But it couldn't be avoided.

"Fine, I'll take you. But I'm only showing you the main floor of the temple. It should be the safest." Ganondorf said. Calypso grinned. She would finally get to see the Spirit Temple.

666

_The next day…_

Ganondorf and Calypso were riding out of the desert. They both had to ride on Ganondorf's horse Grim because Agro was kind of sick. This slowed them down a bit and only aggravated Calypso. She could be just as impatient as her father.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the Spirit Temple. It was a large, ancient temple built by the Gerudoes who knows how long ago. Calypso looked up in awe at the temple. It was even taller than the fortress. Sure it was a little old and beaten up by the weather but that only added to its magnificence. Ganondorf just started to walk right in. He'd been here before. In fact, he had spent a lot of time here when Koume and Kotake had trained him to be king.

"Now stay with me. If you wander off stay out of the basement. And you probably won't want to go into the upper levels." He ordered.

"Why don't I want to go into the upper levels?" Calypso asked.

"That's where Koume and Kotake spend their time when they're not at the fortress. I'd like to avoid them." Ganondorf was glad she didn't ask about the basement. That's where there was the statue that Nabooru was still imprisoned in. That would not be fun; reviving Nabooru and dealing with her and Calypso. Ganondorf got a headache just thinking about it. (Of course I had to enter in headaches again!)

Calypso nodded and followed Ganondorf inside. The inside was even more amazing than the outside. Koume and Kotake obviously took good care of the place. In the main room there were several torches blazing around the room. Probably thanks to Koume's fire powers. And, despite the heat of the desert outside, it was refreshingly cool inside. That would be thanks to Kotake's ice skill.

Calypso thought about Koume and Kotake. Legends had it that her family descended from Koume and Kotake somehow. They were like her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. (Did I put enough greats? With how old and ugly Koume and Kotake are I think I would need at least 5 times that much but…we don't have that kind of time so you get the idea.) Not even grandmother_s_ only singular. It was all very disturbing to think about.

Anyway, back to the original idea for this chapter….

Calypso and Ganondorf walked into the center of the main room. At the other side of the room was a huge statue that went all the way to the top of the temple. It was of a Desert Snake Goddess. Ganondorf stared up at it. This statue just continued to remind him of Nabooru in her statue of a suit of armor down in the basement.

Calypso could sense that something was bothering him but she wasn't going to bother him about it. She gazed up at the statue too. It really was incredible.

"Alright, enough standing around. You want to see all of the main floor right?" Ganondorf asked. Calypso turned to him and nodded. Ganondorf led to a door on the right side of the room.

666

_A few hours later…_

(I'm too lazy to type about all of the different rooms. Use your imagination or go run around in the Spirit Temple on Ocarina of Time. Picture it without the puzzles and monsters. Gosh, why do I have to do everything?)

Ganondorf and Calypso had looked at all of the rooms on the main floor. Calypso really wanted to see the basement but she had a feeling her father _really _didn't want her to go down there. And there was no use in trying to sneak away right now. It was one thing to sneak off during the day by herself and go somewhere she wasn't supposed to be and risk being found eventually by her father. It was just plain stupid to try and sneak away when she was in the same room with her father to go into the basement of wherever you were when he didn't want you to go there.

"You're sure you won't show me the basement?" Calypso asked one more time.

"I'm sure. Now stop asking about it. We need to head back to the fortress now anyway." Ganondorf said. Just as they were leaving the temple, evil giggles were heard behind them….

666

The end.

Ooh, who is giggling evilly?

And yes, it's possible to giggle in an evil fashion.

Review please? I command it!


	15. Will They Ever Recover?

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I'm bored with typing this but for dramatic effect I will continue.**

**If I owned it that would mean I have **_**way **_**too much time on my hands. I only have a moderately great amount of time on my hands.**

**Shut up.**

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews. And again please check out Winds of Twilight by Gaaraxocfan. I work with her on it for like 6 hours a night…so yeah. Calypso's in it! This is one of the prequels for it actually…**

666

_.382 seconds later…._

Ganondorf and Calypso both groaned inwardly at the sound of the evil giggles. They both knew who was giggling. They attempted and failed to put on polite smiles as they turned around. And there was Koume and Kotake floating behind them.

"Ganondorf and Calypso…" Koume said.

"You two aren't going to…" Kotake continued.

"Leave without coming to visit us are you?" Koume finished.

"We haven't seen either of you in such a long time." Kotake said. (Ugh, the way they talk bothers me now.)

"We've both been, er…busy with ruling the Gerudoes and my plans for taking over Hyrule and…yeah…" Ganondorf said. He looked like a young child who was being scolded by his grandma about not visiting after school every day. Ganondorf had never had a really good relationship with his mother when it came to things like her teaching him to fight so Koume and Kotake had taken it upon themselves to train him. Even when he had been really young. (Awww, picture four year old Ganondorf!! I just want to run up to him and ruffle his hair and then shove him because I'm evil like that.)

Calypso would have laughed as she saw her father acting like this but she felt the same way as him around Koume and Kotake. In reality, they could be nice to a point…at least when you are a young child so they kind of filled the void that Nabooru would have filled if she had raised Calypso. Even thought Koume and Kotake were pretty much the definition of evil they could still be kind too. (Just think of Darth Vader. He cared for people too you know!)

Koume and Kotake had always helped Calypso study magic when her father was away. But right now, she wasn't very glad to see them. No one was ever glad to see Twinrova. So Ganondorf and Calypso stood there awkwardly thinking of how good their chances were if they ran.

"You don't look…" Koume began again.

"Very happy to see us. Personally, I'm hurt, aren't you, Koume?" Kotake said in her shrill voice. Koume nodded in agreement. Ganondorf's left eye twitched. Calypso wanted to take the dagger she had in her pocket and stab herself through the heart.

"Uh…..We're terribly sorry but we really have to go back to the fortress. Maybe you could come visit sometime like in a month or two…" Ganondorf said. Calypso coughed. "Smooth" She said in the middle of a cough. Only Ganondorf caught it. He wanted to roll his eyes at her. But Calypso still played along.

"Yeah, I've gotta practice some stuff and my dad has to deal with the problems of our people. We really have to go." Calypso said. But Koume and Kotake would have none of that.

"No! We're sure everyone can last a little longer with out you two. Come upstairs and visit with us for a while." Koume and Kotake ordered. Ganondorf and Calypso both just wanted to be shot by a sniper rifle right there but they began walking up the stairs. (It's like one of those family reunions that have grandparents that just plain creep you out. You know those reunions that no one really wants to go to.)

666

The upstairs of the Spirit Temple was very different from the other levels. It was decorated with several rugs and tapestries that Koume and Kotake had collected over the years from the Gerudoes. Most of the stuff up there looked ancient.

But the weirdest part was the temperature up there. On the right side of a room or hallway it was freezing and on the left it was miserably hot. In the middle it was in-between. This was due to Koume and Kotake's different preferences based on the magic they used. Calypso and Ganondorf were careful to stay in the middle of the hall.

They followed Koume and Kotake to their favorite room. The room was fairly large and resembled a potions lab. They had many experiments brewing all around. No one was sure where Koume and Kotake got their ingredients from all the way in the desert but everyone was afraid to ask.

Ganondorf and Calypso stood awkwardly in the center of the room. It was very hazy. Ganondorf was pretty sure he was forming a nervous twitch as his left eye twitched again. Calypso realized that her left foot itched badly but she was afraid to itch it. They were both suffering greatly.

Koume and Kotake began to float in circles around the suffering Gerudoes. They were ranting about something to do with never getting visitors and how hard it was to find potion ingredients these days and whatnot. Ganondorf and Calypso were barely paying attention.

They were both glad they had mastered this trait. They knew how to block out something pointless but if someone asked them a question they could answer it without raising suspicion that they were spacing out.

After what felt like years (Cough 20 minutes cough…) Koume and Kotake finally shut up.

"Well, we've kept you for long enough." Koume said.

"Come and visit soon! We get so bored here all by ourselves." Kotake said. Ganondorf and Calypso nodded numbly. They walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs. Koume and Kotake followed them. Calypso and Ganondorf stopped at the door. Ganondorf simply nodded a goodbye and walked outside.

Calypso stood there for a second and watched as Koume floated away. When she was far away Kotake floated closer to Calypso.

"Don't leave me her with the whack-job! Come visit soon. I'll show you some more medical tricks." Kotake whispered. Calypso almost laughed out loud but controlled herself and nodded. Kotake floated back upstairs.

Kotake had always been Calypso's favorite. Kotake had great medical skills and she had taught Calypso not only about ice magic but wind and dark magic too. Plus Kotake seemed to be a little more fun. Calypso shook her head before she walked out. She was still creeped out at seeing Twinrova again.

Ganondorf was standing perfectly still outside, just a few steps from the door. His left eye was still twitching a bit. He and Calypso stared at each other for a minute. Then they began to run full speed.

"Grim!!" They both shouted as they ran. They heard the sounds of the horse running after them. When he caught up Calypso used his neck to jump up on him. Ganondorf jumped on from behind and they rode as fast as they could back to the fortress.

666

_Later that night…_

Ganondorf was lying on the couch in the main room of his and Calypso's quarters. He was staring at some fungus that was on the ceiling. It truly was fascinating fungus. His left eye had finally stopped twitching an hour ago. He heard footsteps approach and sat up.

Calypso stood in the doorway looking just as disturbed as him. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment. It was absolutely quiet. Ganondorf's left eye twitched again, so did Calypso's.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Calypso finally asked.

"No idea what so ever…" Ganondorf said. There was silence once again.

"Wanna go get some dinner or something and forget this ever happened?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf nodded and they left. For some reason the awkwardness reminded them of some of the awkward _conversations _they had had a few years back.

They doubted they would ever recover from this.

666

The end!

I know that was pointless but oh well.

Once again read Winds of Twilight and the other prequel for it written by Gaaraxocfan called Story of Roses.

And review 'cause I will it so.


	16. Ambitions

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

A/N: Okay…so it's been forever since I've updated but I had a ton of final projects in school and stuff….BUT now it's summer!

I'll update more often now.

Disclaimer: ……Just no…

666

_One more painful and headache filled year later…_

Calypso was finally 17 years old now. In just a few more days she would be taking the final 'test' for all Gerudoes. Soon, she'd be out in the desert on her own with some rusty dagger. She'll have to find some object and bring it back to the fortress.

Now she stood at the gates to the fortress that led out to the desert. It was already dark out and her father would probably scold her a bit about staying out so late but she didn't really care. Calypso turned around when she heard someone climb up the ladder.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Don't you think it's a little late to be out when you should be resting for the test?" Ganondorf asked as he walked over to his daughter.

"I don't need to rest. I'm too good to fail that stupid test." Calypso said, grinning.

"Don't get overconfident. It's not exactly the easiest thing."

"What, are you saying you had a hard time when you did the test?" Calypso looked up expectantly at her father. He had looked away from her, avoiding her eyes.

"It wasn't easy but it wasn't extremely hard…" Ganondorf said distantly.

"Let me guess: you did something really stupid when faced with a simple problem and you got beat up real bad. I bet you have some wicked scars from it." Calypso teased.

"You have no idea…" Ganondorf said distantly. He absentmindedly ran his left hand along the right side of his neck, down to his right elbow.

"You must've been a huge loser back then." Calypso laughed. Ganondorf glared at her before pushing her off of the walkway above the gate. She fell in the sand just outside of the gates.

"Hey, no fair!" She yelled. Ganondorf only laughed at her.

"Well, if as good as you say you are, you should be able to survive just outside the gate for one night. I'm sure you'll be fine." Ganondorf continued to laugh evilly.

"You jerk! Open up the damn gate and let me back in!" Calypso glared. Ganondorf shook his head and climbed down the ladder to the ground. He just stood by the gate laughing at Calypso for a good 10 minutes or so. He eventually opened the gate and let Calypso back into the fortress grounds.

"YOU JERK!! You are so insensitive! (I yell that at almost everyone I know all the time.) Ganondorf only laughed more and tugged on Calypso's ponytail before ruffling her hair.

"That's why you should never insult me, you little twerp. Now come on, you should go to bed." Ganondorf attempted to scold Calypso. She rolled her eyes but followed him inside the fortress.

666

_Early the next morning…_

"Calypso! Wake up, you little twerp!" Ganondorf said as he attempted to wake up his daughter by pounding on her door. She groaned and rolled over, covering her face with a pillow.

"Calypso Nabooru Dragmire! You better be getting up! Don't make me come in there. I will drag you out of there." Ganondorf threatened.

"I don't give a freaking damn right now. Come back in three hours or maybe three days. I'd prefer three days." Calypso complained. Her father walked angrily into the room. He leaned against the wall by her bed and glared at Calypso.

"You better get up _now._" He said darkly.

"Alright, old man. What could you possibly want?" Calypso groaned as she sat up.

"I'm taking you out into the desert to make sure you're ready for the test. Now get dressed." He ordered as he walked out of the room.

"That's it? You jerk, you woke me up for that!?" Calypso complained. She sighed and lay back down.

"Alright then, if you won't get up I guess I'll just give this new shield to someone else. Maybe 'your future husband' would like it." Ganondorf said. Calypso jumped out of bed. She wanted a new shield. But then the rest of her father's sentence sank in.

"Lance is _not _my future husband!! Gosh, I hate you!" She yelled as she started to get dressed. Ganondorf just laughed as he walked downstairs.

666

The new shield for Calypso was incredible. It had the Dragmire family sign on it of a black dragon flying over the desert with the sun as the Triforce. The top triangle in the Triforce was red with a black border because it symbolized power. It was a strong, sturdy shield that was last a very long time.

Calypso and Ganondorf were now riding out in the desert. They had just left the gates of the fortress about twenty minutes ago and soon they would be in the more dangerous parts of the desert. So far they had rode in silence. Calypso was tired and Ganondorf seemed lost in thought. And besides, neither one of them really ever talked much. But today Calypso wanted to ask her father something that had been bothering her for a while.

"Why do you want to take over Hyrule so badly? I know you're thinking about it right now." Calypso said suddenly. Ganondorf looked at her surprised. After a moment of thought he answered her.

"Because it would mean offering a better life to all of the Gerudoes. I don't think it's very fair that everyone else lives in a safer and better place than us. The Hylians, the Gorons, the Zoras and the Kokori all live in places where it's easy for them to survive while we barely make it out here." He said.

"So you want to get revenge on them for casting us all out here? Or maybe take over and send the Hylians to the desert?" Calypso asked.

"No, not really. It's just most people won't accept us in Hyrule. They won't let us have any more space outside of the desert. I'm surprised people have never tried to kill me or you when we're at Hyrule Castle."

"So then how do you plan on taking over? Will you use a lot of force?" Calypso asked.

"Using force is the only way we'll ever be allowed to have any more space or power. Some of the people in Hyrule might not accept any of us having control but after a while they'll probably give up and accept it. I'm prepared to start a war if I have to. None of the races in Hyrule could stand up to the Gerudoes." Ganondorf said confidently. Calypso nodded.

"You really believe we could do it and take over Hyrule." Calypso said questioningly.

"I know we could. Don't you think so?" Ganondorf looked at his daughter.

"Yeah. No one could beat all of the Gerudoes. But you have to consider we might be getting too ambitious." Calypso said. Ganondorf laughed a bit.

"Your mother used to tell me almost everyday that I was too ambitious. When we found out she was pregnant she would tell me that either my ambitions or our child would be the death of me. She would yell at me to not let you be as ambitious as me. I guess I failed there." He laughed and so did Calypso.

666

_The next morning…_

In the desert, Ganondorf had helped Calypso to improve with a dagger so it would be easier to use on the test. Now, Ganondorf and Calypso were headed down to the gates. The test started in one hour.

"Be careful out there. It can be more dangerous than you think." Ganondorf warned as they walked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. By the end of the day I'll be back here, perfectly fine after completing the test. You can't really be that worried about me." Calypso said.

"I'm worried that if you're killed that Nabooru's spirit will come after me, torture me, kill me, do a fancy victory dance and then eat my liver before floating away." Ganondorf said as if it was perfectly normal to talk about your dead wife's spirit attacking you. A passing student who looked to be about 11 years old looked at Ganondorf oddly before walking away quickly.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. In that case I promise not to die. But if I do I'm gonna hold you responsible." Calypso teased. Ganondorf ruffled her hair again.

The test would start soon…

666

The end!

Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated.

But just yesterday was my birthday and I got an Xbox 360….so I was playing a lot of games and stuff.

Now I'm going on vacation but I'll use my aunt's laptop if I can to type a new chapter in another week or so.

Be patient!

Gosh, you people are so insensitive.

Like Ganondorf……


	17. Lance's Warning

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

Yet another disclaimer: I'm serious, I really don't own Zelda. If I did I'd be rich and probably Japanese. But I'm not Japanese and I'm not rich therefore I don't own Zelda.

A/N: I'm back from vacation! And for those of you who read Winds of Twilight, Gaaraxocfan is coming over to my house today so we'll update that.

666

_Pretty much right where we left off…_

Calypso and Ganondorf were both just standing there looking around the area. Most of the participants for the test were there. Everyone was preparing themselves in their own ways. Some people were practicing with their dagger while others simply sat in the sand and mentally prepared themselves. Calypso seemed to be looking for someone as she scanned the crowd.

"Hey, there's Lance!" She said happily. Ganondorf looked in the direction she was pointing and sure enough there stood Lance Ranin and one of his younger sisters. Lance looked up and saw Calypso. He smiled widely and ran over to her leaving his sister to talk with some of her friends from the fortress.

"Hey, Calypso! Hello, Lord Ganondorf." Lance said, bowing to Ganondorf. Ganondorf only nodded at Lance before turning to his daughter.

"I have to make some preparations for the test. I'll be back in a little while." He said. Calypso nodded and Ganondorf walked away to talk to some of the guards and teachers. Lance relaxed visibly as Ganondorf walked off and he led Calypso over to a secluded corner in the area.

"What are you doing here, Lance?" Calypso asked.

"Well, you know my sister Jovi is 17 and she wanted to take the test to see how she rates like I did when I took the test two years ago." Lance explained. Calypso nodded.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright out there, right?" Lance asked suddenly. He seemed very concerned.

"I'll be fine. I know my way around the desert and what monsters to expect in each area." Calypso said.

"I know but still…this test is harder than most people think and they always put the most pressure on people from the royal family. I heard you might have to climb the cliffs in the north and go up to the Gerudo Mesa and all the way into Arbiter's Grounds. I'm just worried about you." Lance said. Calypso stared at him for a minute.

It wasn't like Lance to worry so he must really be serious.

"I'll still come back no matter what, okay? I'll be fine in the end." She said.

"Is there anything else you want to warn me about?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, if I were you I'd watch out for that girl Clary, from the Hakan family. I think she might actually try to kill you. If you die out there, then the Dragmire family line ends and her father will be king once Lord Ganondorf is gone and then she'd be the next queen after her father."

"She'd actually try to kill me?"

"Yes, I've seen it happen when I took the test. Some people are ruthless." Lance said. Calypso nodded, her mind quickly forming plans incase of this situation. One of the elders had arrived to oversee the test. She rang a bell up on a platform, signaling that there was five minutes left.

"Anyway, good luck out there. And promise me you'll be careful." Lance said.

"Lance, I'm going to be fine."

"Just promise me." He said.

"I promise. I'll watch myself out there." Calypso said, smiling slightly.

"Great. I've gotta go and talk to my sister. See you later." Lance said. He kissed Calypso quickly on the cheek before walking off. Calypso stared after him, blushing a little bit. She laughed lightly and shook her head as she walked over to stand with some of the other participants.

Ganondorf, of course, had been watching Lance and Calypso from the corner of his eye the whole time. He just about had a heart attack when Lance kissed Calypso. He was stuck with three voices in his head. One was the typical 'my little girl is all grown up' thing. Another was telling him to just let it go; after all it was just a kiss on the cheek. And a third, darker voice that had only recently made its way into his mind was ordering him to stop being distracted by such stupid things, that his daughter's life barely mattered.

Ganondorf shook his head._ Where did that come from? _He thought. _Maybe I shouldn't mess with dark magic for a while…._ He shook his head again before walking back over to Calypso. Most of the students standing around her look up quickly as their king approached. Ganondorf ignored all of them.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked his daughter. She smiled confidently.

"Of course I am! This won't be so hard. Lance gave me some good advice so I'm prepared."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes, I'm really, really sure."

Really, really, _really sure?_"

"Ok, I'm not doing this with you! You're just being a jerk." Calypso and Ganondorf both laughed. The students standing around them looked horrified. None of them had ever seen Ganondorf like this.

"Ok, good luck. And remember: don't die or else your mother's ghost will come after me and eat my liver." Ganondorf said before walking away. Calypso laughed and then turned to face the elder.

The elder proceeded to give an extremely long speech, most of which Calypso didn't pay attention to. Finally the elder finished.

"Good luck out there to all of you. Now if you will all go and find your teacher they will tell you what you have to find." She said.

Calypso waited as patiently as she could in line with the other students. Clary, the girl Lance warned her about, was right in front of Calypso. She was told to find the shell of an armored lizard out in the Gerudo Mesa, near Arbiter's Grounds. The shell could be used to make a shield.

"Princess Calypso, you will have to find a special and ancient dagger. The area you will search is inside Arbiter's Grounds. You shouldn't have to go too far in as long as you don't get lost but please prepare yourself for the monsters that reside there." Her teacher said. Calypso nodded and walked off.

She would be all alone in the Gerudo Mesa with Clary who will probably try to kill her. _Great. This should be loads of fun._ She thought.

The gates opened and the students were released into the desert….

666

The end!

Oh fun, the test is the next chapter.

That should be fun.

………..

And don't be as insensitive as Ganondorf.

Review the darn story!


	18. The Test: Part 1

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

Disclaimer:…I'm going to be insensitive like Ganondorf and just leave it at I don't own Zelda. Muahahha.

A/N: Woohoo! The wonderful "Test" chapter. This will be fun and painful. But sadly, this story is almost over. But you can always read Winds of Twilight by Gaaraxocfan and me, (the story is on her profile though) who I write several stories with. We have Calypso in that one. SO go read it!

777

Ganondorf began to get a headache as he watched Calypso run into the desert with the other students. He hated to worry about anything but he was extremely worried about Calypso. He sighed and started to walk towards the throne room once all the students had left. He still had to rule his people, no matter what was happening to Calypso. _She'll probably be fine anyway. _He told himself.

777

Lance had given his sister some encouragement before she ran into the desert. She seemed confident and would definitely come back okay. But he was worried about Calypso. The Gerudo Mesa was dangerous enough but the inside of Arbiter's Grounds was probably the most dangerous area in the desert next to the Spirit Temple.

Only a few of the Gerudo's greatest warriors had been known to actually make it out of there. Ganondorf himself had barely made it out and his right arm almost had to be amputated. Ganondorf only survived because Nabooru had found him a couple miles away from the fortress, covered in blood and stumbling around.

Lance looked up and noticed Ganondorf had left. _He probably went to the throne room…_ Lance thought before running into the fortress.

777

Calypso ran quickly towards to Gerudo Mesa. She just wanted to get this over with. She knew of all the horrible stories about Arbiter's Grounds. You were safe there as long as you stayed outside of the small temple. If you went inside there was a 97 percent chance you won't come back out.

No one knew what exactly lay inside Arbiter's Grounds except for the few that had gone in there and they never wanted to talk about the horrors that they had witnessed. It was enough to drive you crazy.

And of course, Calypso was keeping a very close eye on Clary. If Clary killed Calypso out here no one would even attempt to prove her guilty. They would just think the monsters in Arbiter's Grounds would have killed Calypso.

_There's no way I'm letting that worthless brat kill me. She probably isn't even strong enough to fight me but if she attacks just after I exit Arbiter's Grounds…..would she be able to kill me? I can't let that happen. _Calypso thought.

After about an hour she reached the tall cliffs leading up to the Gerudo Mesa. Calypso couldn't see Clary but she could sense she wasn't too far behind. Calypso jumped up and began to climb the cliff.

777

(Flashback)

"_Ganondorf, there you are!" Nabooru exclaimed. Ganondorf was currently 17 and was in the middle of completing the test…well sort of completing the test. There was blood dripping from a long cut along the side of his neck and right shoulder, down to his fore arm. He was stumbling slowly towards the fortress. He had just barely escaped Arbiter's Grounds._

_Nabooru, being 20 years old, had already taken the test years ago. She had gone out into the desert to look for any struggling students. Well, at least that's what she told the teachers. She actually went out looking specifically for Ganondorf. Only half of the students had made it back so far but she didn't care much for the others._

"_I don't want your help Nabooru." Ganondorf managed to say. _

"_I don't really think it's a matter of whether or not you want my help, Ganon. You need my help desperately." Nabooru replied, walking slowly next to Ganondorf._

"_Go away, Nab. I'm doing just…fine." Ganondorf said before tripping over his own feet and falling. Nabooru managed to catch him but it was hard to help support him. He towered over her by at least 8 inches._

"_You are not doing just fine. You're gonna die out here if you don't let me help you. Please, Ganon, don't do this to yourself." She pleaded. She looked desperately at Ganondorf and noticed he also had some bad cuts on his back and a large bite mark on his left leg._

"_I'm serious Nabooru. Let me do this my self." He said, pushing her away. He continued to stumble on, his messy red hair getting in the way of his eyes. He almost tripped again over a rock but he caught himself. Nabooru continued to walk slowly next to him_

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn? Or is that you're just too confident?" She asked him. Ganondorf glared at Nabooru but said nothing. He was used to her ranting at him to take better care of himself by now. They had been dating for almost a year now and they had been friends for most of their lives._

"_What am I going to do with you, Ganon?" Nabooru asked._

"_You could always go back to the fortress and wait for me. That would be extremely helpful." He replied. Nabooru rolled her eyes._

_Suddenly Ganondorf sat down, leaning against a rock. Nabooru sat next to him._

"_You really shouldn't be doing this to yourself, you do know that right?" She asked._

"_I know that."_

"_Then why do you continue on like this. Why won't you let anyone help you, Ganon?"_

"_Hey, I don't tell you how to live your life, Nabooru. Why can't you just accept that I want to do this myself?"_

"_Because you always do everything yourself. It's okay to have help sometimes. It's just plain stupid to keep going when it will only be the death of you." She scolded. Ganondorf laughed weakly before passing out suddenly._

"_Oh great. You're such an ass Ganondorf. How dare you pass out on me?" She said. She sighed and picked him up. She managed to get him most of the way to the fortress before he woke up._

"_Oh good, you're awake." Nabooru said. Ganondorf pushed Nabooru away and continued on. Finally he reached the fortress and passed out again as soon as he was safe inside. Nabooru shook her head._

"_What am I going to do with you Ganondorf Dragmire?"_

"Excuse me, Lord Ganondorf?" Lance asked. Ganondorf shook his head as he returned to the present.

"Yes, Lance, do you need something?"

"It's just…er…do you think Calypso will be okay?" Lance asked. Ganondorf looked down at the younger man.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's prepared for this and she knows what she's doing." He said.

"You're really positive she'll be okay?"

"Honestly, not really. She'll probably come back all beat up and covered in blood but in the end, she'll be fine. No need to worry." Ganondorf said confidently. Lance nodded before walking away. Ganondorf entered the throne room.

777

Calypso finally reached the top of the cliff. It had been a long, hard climb but at least going down would be easy…she hoped. In the distance she could see Arbiter's Grounds. Her teacher said she didn't have to go too far in so long as she didn't get lost. She ran faster until finally she reached the entrance. Calypso walked in slowly.

As soon as she took one step inside a large growl echoed from deep within the small temple. Calypso looked around shiftily.

"What hell was that?" She asked out loud. Her voice echoed creepily into the distance. She shrugged and continued on. _I'm supposed to find an ancient and powerful dagger. Hmmm…_ She thought. Over the years there have been rumors about a dagger called the Blade of Woe that was supposedly hidden in an ancient, hidden spring in Arbiter's Grounds. Maybe that was the blade she's supposed to find.

Calypso walked forward slowly and came to a room full of sand with the occasional block sticking out of the sand. Getting across this room was simple, it just required jumping. There was a door on the other side of the room that she went through. When she entered the next room she heard the loud growl echo again. She looked to her right then her left then up and finally under her right shoe only but saw nothing. After a moments thought she looked under her left shoe too.

"Okay then." She said. This room was very dark but there was a faint light at the end of it. Calypso could hear the tiny sound of several small creatures and quick sand in the room. She pulled out her dagger and continued forward. Suddenly a small, skeletal creature attacked her leg.

Calypso slashed at it and noticed several others nearby. She began to run to the door, making a mental note to be very careful on her way back through here. The next room was very large with three doors, one on the left, one to the right and one straight ahead. Calypso walked to the middle of the room and thought for a second.

"When in doubt go left." She said. It was simple rule that she and her father had always lived by for moments when they didn't know where to go. Calypso walked through the left door and once again the loud growl echoed but it sounded closer this time. She looked around again.

"Guess I'm either going the right way or the completely wrong way that will lead to my tragic and untimely death. Darn, and them my mother's spirit will come and eat dad's liver and kill him and all that." She said. This room was small and square. There was a door on the other side of the room and one on the right. Calypso listened quietly and she heard the faint sound of water.

"Guess I'm going the right way so far." She listened again and the sound was slightly louder to the right so she went through the right door and luckily enough there was the spring and the creature that was making the growling noise.

The creature was a giant white wolf with completely black eyes with no white in them whatsoever. The wolf seemed like it was very smart, like it had been purposely waiting for Calypso. It gave a wolfy grin as it noticed Calypso. But there was something a little odd about the wolf. It was almost transparent. Calypso could almost see completely through the wolf.

_So maybe it's not really here. This is just a phantom version of whatever this is. _Calypso thought. The wolf stood up and began to walk slowly towards Calypso. She pulled out her dagger. Suddenly the wolf jumped at Calypso. She tried to get out of the way but it managed to cut her right arm with its claws. Calypso grunted in pain and rolled away from the beast.

Calypso then quickly charged, jumped up and slashed at the wolf's upper body and head. She managed to cut its right shoulder before it tried to bite her. She jumped back to the ground. The giant wolf growled angrily and turned to face Calypso. Suddenly it did the un-expected. It talked.

"Foolish girl. You cannot defeat me." It said. Calypso stared oddly at the wolf.

"You talk?" Was all she said.

"Obviously."

"What do you want? Why are you attacking me?" Calypso asked.

"You have something I need. The Triforce of Power and I need some of your blood. You are one of the elemental princesses whose power I need. You're the Princess of Darkness." The wolf replied.

"Elemental princesses, Princess of Darkness? What are you talking about?"

"Surely you've wondered where you truly get all your power from. Not all of it can come from the Triforce of Power though it does give you extreme strength it can't give you as much as you do have. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm going to kill you." The wolf said evilly before charging at Calypso again….

777

The end!

Muahahaha!

I feel evil but don't worry I'll type more soon I promise.

So yeah….review or whatever…

If you really want to go read Winds of Twilight and review that.

Gaaraxocfan and I work really hard on it.

Remember: don't be as insensitive as Ganondorf.


	19. The Test: Part 2

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

Disclaimer: Okay…(thinks for a moment.) If I owned Zelda many parts of the games would be different and there would be at least one Zelda game where you get to play as Ganondorf because sometimes it's fun to play the villain.

A/N: See, I told you I would update soon! Blame the evil plot lawn gnomes who are eviler than plot bunnies that want me to type more!

777

Calypso stared in horror at the giant white wolf. She couldn't move her legs and the beast was charging right at her. Calypso finally managed to jump out of the way mostly but the wolf clawed her left leg. The pain brought Calypso back to reality. She began to think quickly as she continued to dodge the wolf's attacks.

_This thing is only a phantom of the real creature. Ugh…did I ever learn anything about fighting a monster's phantom? _Calypso thought for a second and finally she did remember something. Ganondorf had taken her out to see the area around Arbiter's Grounds a few months ago. He had talked about the horror's that resided there but he never specifically said what he had faced there.

"_There are phantoms that reside in there." Ganondorf said, looking at Arbiter's Grounds._

"_Phantoms, what do you mean?" Calypso had asked._

"_They are somewhat like ghost versions of a monster only the monster isn't dead. It's like a second, weaker form of a monster that it can use. It's almost like a memory made solid by deep hatred." Her father explained._

"_Well then, can the phantom still cause harm?" She asked._

"_Yes, it can cause incredible amounts of pain. Phantoms are almost transparent but you can still attack them and defeat them. But it's near impossible to defeat one." _

"_Then how do you defeat it?" _

"_Do you remember how I taught you to see the ghosts that lead you to the Spirit Temple? Do you remember how to see past tricks and fake walls created by dark magic?" Ganondorf asked._

"_Of course I remember. You just use magic to see clearly beyond everything. It's like using that Lens of Truth thing that was lost long ago." Calypso said._

"_Well, if you can see truly through the phantom's disguise, then you can spot its heart. A phantom's heart is the point where there is the greatest concentration of dark magic. If you strike that enough times then the phantom will fade away but you must remember that it truly is only a phantom and not the real monster that is always much stronger." Ganondorf said. Calypso nodded._

Calypso could remember her father's clearly. She just had to see through the phantom and find its heart. She focused all of her magic power to increase her eyesight. And there it was!

The phantom's heart was a ball of dark magic located at the back of the wolf's head. It was completely black with red sparks of energy coming off of it. Now Calypso just had to attack it but the wolf seemed to have different ideas. It backed up slowly before charging at Calypso again.

This time she didn't have time to move and the wolf sank its teeth right into her right leg as she tried to crawl away from it. Pain shot through Calypso's entire body. But it did give her a moment to try and stab the phantom's heart in its head. Her dagger hit its target. A black fluid, almost like blood, began to spew out of the beast's head. Calypso stab again and the wolf continued to bite into her leg. One more stab later and the wolf fell back. It gave one last growl before dropping to the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me." The wolf growled before simply fading away into nothing. Calypso stared at the place where the wolf had been for a moment. Finally she stood up carefully.

She had many wounds now. Her right leg was in horrible pain, she had several claw marks on her arms and shoulders and she had one cut on her right side. She tested standing on her right leg. She almost passed out right there from the pain. Slowly she limped towards the spring.

In the center of the shallow water was a pedestal with the Blade of Woe sticking out of it. It was definitely a good looking dagger. The hilt was encrusted with red, blue and green jewels. The blade itself was black with a gold pattern along it. Calypso grabbed the blade and pulled it out of the pedestal. She slowly walked away from the spring when she heard an intensely creepy giggling. Out of the water came Koume and Kotake.

"Oh congratulations, Princess." Koume said.

"You've gotten the Blade of Woe!" Kotake added. Calypso stared at the two ancient ladies, her left eye twitching slightly.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask why you two are here or even how you got here. I'm guessing you want to tell me something? If you do please hurry. If you haven't noticed I'm bleeding to death." Calypso said. Koume and Kotake giggled again.

"We're just here to simply congratulate you and answer any questions you may have about the Blade of Woe." Koume said.

"We're also here to tell you how the blade works." Kotake said.

"Well, then how does it work? It seems like a normal blade to me. You just stab people with it." Calypso said.

"Oh but it's much more than that. You can increase or decrease the blade's size by channeling energy into it." Koume explained.

"Besides that you really just stab people with it. But of course you should have some other questions." Kotake said.

"Just one: why is it called the Blade of Woe?"

"Because you can only pull it from the pedestal if you have experienced true sadness like you did when your father almost died a few years back. I'm sure you remember that." Koume said. Calypso nodded.

"And one more thing; do either of you know what that thing was that I just fought. I know it was a phantom creature but still, what is it?" Calypso asked.

"We do not know its name. But we do know that it is a great evil that is causing havoc all over Hyrule and the neighboring kingdoms. We just try and stay out of its way." Kotake explained. Calypso thought about that for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm guessing there's no chance either of you would bother to heal my wounds?" Calypso asked. The two witches shook their heads.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Well if that's all then I'll be going now."

"Well, we can do one thing. We will transport you back to the entrance to Arbiter's Grounds." Kotake said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Calypso found herself back at the entrance. There was another low growl that echoed once again through the temple.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Calypso said before walking outside….

777

_Meanwhile, back at the fortress…_

Ganondorf sat eating an apple. He wasn't exactly sure where the apple had come from but he didn't care, he was hungry. Sure the apple might be poisoned and could kill him but it was just so tempting. Calypso's lizard Renaldo climbed up onto Ganondorf's desk in his study. The lizard stared intently at the apple.

"It's my apple. Go get your own, you bloody lizard." Ganondorf said, moving slightly away from the lizard. Renaldo continued to stare. Ganondorf began to panic.

"What do you want!?" He yelled at Renaldo. Renaldo twitched suddenly before crawling off back into Calypso's room. Ganondorf stared after the strange lizard for a second before returning to his apple.

_I wonder how Calypso's doing. Most students start returning in a few hours._ He thought. He shrugged and stood up. He stopped for a moment, wondering what to do with his now finished apple. He looked around with shifty eyes before throwing it out of the window. He heard someone yell a few seconds later. Apparently his apple had hit someone.

Ganondorf shrugged and walked out of his study to go look for more apples.

777

Wow. That part was completely useless and unnecessary.

I love it!

Anyway back to the story.

777

Calypso walked out of Arbiter's Grounds carefully. Clary would most likely try and attack her soon so Calypso wasn't going to take any chances. She had put her normal dagger away and was now using the Blade of Woe. She figured it would give her an advantage. She limped slowly down the front steps, listening closely. She was bleeding pretty badly but the Triforce of Power was helping her to continue on.

Calypso continued to walk for another 30 minutes or so before reaching the cliff. She glared at the evil rock formation as if it might just sink back to the ground so she could just continue walking but it remained at the same height.

"Damn cliffs. I hate you!" She yelled kicking the dirt. She knew it didn't help her situation much but it did make her feel better. She slowly began to climb down.

After another 45 minutes or so she reached the ground. Calypso was tired, angry, and in serious pain. She kicked the cliff suddenly and cursed at in it in Gerudo for a moment before she started walking again. So far things had been going pretty good since she left Arbiter's Grounds if you don't take into account that every time she took a step with her right leg it hurt so much she almost passed out and all of her other wounds were throbbing too.

Calypso heard a small noise as she passed by a large rock. It sounded like someone breathing quietly. She slowly unsheathed the Blade of Woe and peaked around the other side of the rock but there was nothing. Then she heard someone running and before she knew what she herself was doing she was dodging an attack by Clary.

Calypso jumped back a few feet from the insane girl. Clary looked tired and out of breath but that was to be expected on this test. Clary glared at Calypso with murder in her eyes. Calypso just kind of stared blankly. She really didn't even care much about anything at the moment besides making it back to the fortress.

"Has anyone ever suggested that you might need therapy?" Calypso asked Clary. The other insane girl growled before charging back at Calypso. But Clary was very tired so she was somewhat slowed down so even with Calypso's injuries she could move out of the way.

Clary seemed like the desert had driven her absolutely insane. It was known to happen to some students. They just couldn't take the heat and monsters. Calypso shook her head before stabbing at Clary's shoulder. She made a light cut hoping it would bring the poor girl back to her senses but instead it only enraged Clary. Clary turned around swiftly and threw her dagger at Calypso.

The dagger sank into Calypso's left thigh. She grunted in pain but at least Clary didn't have a weapon now. Clary ran madly at Calypso. Calypso side-stepped and tripped Clary before pulling the dagger out of her leg. Before Calypso knew what was happening Clary charged at her again but she made a mistake. She ran straight into the dagger, its blade going deep into her stomach.

Calypso let go of the dagger and took a few steps back. Clary finally seemed to come back to her senses but it was too late. She fell to her knees before falling to her side. Calypso sighed. There was no use in letting her suffer so Calypso finished her off quickly, ending all of her pain. Calypso sighed again.

She started stumbling back to the fortress slowly, even more bloody than before. She was deeply troubled by what had happened to Clary but there was nothing to do now. Calypso was in a lot of pain now. She knew she would make it back to the fortress but she wasn't sure if she'd survive from blood loss once she finally made it.

777

_A couple hours later…_

Lance waited anxiously at the fortress gates. Most of the students had made it back so far but Calypso wasn't back yet. Lance's sister had done just fine and was very proud of herself for doing just as well as the other Gerudoes. Lance looked up at where Ganondorf was standing with some of the Gerudo Elders and a few of the advanced guards. Lance noticed Ganondorf wasn't really talking to them and he himself looked worried.

And Ganondorf really was worried. Every few minutes he would glance at the gates to see if he could spot his daughter coming back. He remembered when he had finished the test and passed out. But what he remembered the most was waking up a few days later.

(Yet another flashback.)

"_Ow, what happened? I feel terrible." Ganondorf groaned as he sat up slowly. He looked around and noticed he was back in his own room. He had no shirt on and was bandaged up it several places. His right arm felt especially terrible. Nabooru walked into the room._

"_I thought I heard you. How're you feeling?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of Ganondorf's bed. _

"_I feel horrible. What happened again?" He asked._

"_It's just like you to not even remember what happened to you. You took the test remember? And while you were being stupid and slowly stumbling back to the fortress I found you and I had to carry you for at least an hour after you passed out." Nabooru said. Ganondorf laughed lightly._

"_But you never really answered my question out in the desert. Why do you push yourself so hard?" She asked suddenly._

"_Do you really want to know?" Nabooru nodded._

"_Okay then. Well, honestly I only do that because I know it ticks you off." Ganondorf laughed. Nabooru punched Ganondorf's somewhat better left arm. _

"_I hate you, Ganondorf." She said. He only laughed more._

"_No you don't. You love me." He said confidently._

"_And what makes you say that?" She asked._

"_Why else would you put up with me after all these years?" Nabooru shook her head but laughed a bit with Ganondorf anyway. _

"_What am I going to do with you?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf thought for a moment._

"_Well, you could always marry me." Ganondorf said suddenly. Nabooru stopped laughing to stare at Ganondorf._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I'm always serious." He said._

"_Well, let's see if I marry you then that means spending the rest of my life getting on your nerves." She thought for a moment._

"_Yes, I'll marry you." Ganondorf laughed at kissed her quickly on the lips._

(End of flashback.)

Ganondorf smiled lightly at the memory. It was hard to believe that was 24 years ago. He looked up at the gates and spotted Calypso stumbling closer. He jumped off of the platform he was standing on and rushed to wait for her. She looked up and saw him. She grinned weakly.

Calypso made it through the gates and collapsed against her father. He picked her up easily and of course by now Lance was there too. Lance looked horrified at Calypso's condition but Ganondorf just walked calmly into the fortress to rush her to the infirmary.

777

_A few days later…_

Calypso groaned as the doctor continued putting fresh bandages on her left leg. Ganondorf laughed as he leaned against the doorframe in Calypso's room.

"Oh c'mon, you little twerp. It can't hurt that bad." He laughed.

"Shut up old man." She said in between grunts of pain. The doctor just shook her head. She was used to Ganondorf and Calypso arguing. Finally the doctor finished and left. Ganondorf sat down at the edge of Calypso's bed. He stared off into space for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Calypso asked, sitting up slowly. Her whole body ached.

"Your mother actually and of the time when I finished the test." He replied.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, just after I took the test I asked Nabooru to marry me actually. I'm just finding it hard to believe all that time has passed."

"How long ago did you take the test?'

"About 24 years ago." Ganondorf said after a moments thought.

"My god you're old!" Calypso all but yelled. Ganondorf glared at her. He decided to be evil. With hidden force he patted Calypso's left leg. She just about fainted from pain.

"You jerk!" She yelled, cringing in pain. Ganondorf just laughed before standing up.

"I've gotta go. I think Lance will be here soon but if you need anything I'll be in my study until he gets here." He said. And right on cue Lance walked into Calypso's room.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Lance asked.

"Horrible. My dad decided to be an ass and punch my left leg." Calypso said, attempting to punch Ganondorf but he was out of her reach. Lance laughed. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll leave you two here to have your little 'love fest.' I'm just gonna grab something from my study and leave." Ganondorf said. Calypso glared at the love fest comment.

"I hate you." She said. Ganondorf grinned and looked at her.

"That's exactly what your mother said before she married me so I know you don't mean it. Calypso glared at him. Lance just shook his head. He didn't even want to know where all of this was coming from.

Ganondorf walked into his study across the hall. Lance sat down on a chair next to Calypso's bed.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you. What ever happened to that Clary girl? Did she try to kill you?" Lance asked.

"Yes but it seemed like she had gone crazy or something. She was acting weird and she couldn't really walk in a straight line. She ended up running into my dagger and I had to finish her off so she wouldn't suffer." Calypso said sadly.

"You seem really shaken up by that."

"I've never killed another Gerudo. It just felt so unnatural and wrong. It'll probably haunt me for the rest of my life." She said distantly. Lance sat on the edge of her bed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about. If you said she went crazy then really she was already gone." Calypso smiled at Lance. She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Ganondorf once again saw the whole thing as was looking for a book in his study. He absolutely hated Lance now. The idea that it was very possible Calypso might be married to Lance in a few years made Ganondorf feel old. And suddenly he got a headache at the thought of Calypso having children. Ganondorf almost wanted to cry in frustration.

777

The end!

Woot!

You have no idea what I've had to go through today to finish this chapter. My parents keep interrupting me. First my mom wanted me to walk the dog and then I had to go to the evil dentist.

And then my dad made me go to Gamestop and really that wasn't so bad….REVIEW!

Only one chapter left.

(Cries)


	20. THE GLORIOUS END!

Princess of Thieves

Princess of Thieves

Disclaimer:……THE EVIL ICE CREAM CONES SHALL DEVOUR YOU ALL!

A/N: (almost sobs) I'm afraid this is the last chapter.

777

_One year and many more headaches later…_

Calypso's wounds had healed fine after the test. She had some nasty scars but she thought they were all incredibly awesome. She had spent a few months on crutches until her leg healed so for a good part of the year she had been incredibly bored. The only interesting thing she had to do was practice playing an ocarina and talk to her father about what that phantom monster was. Neither one of them had any idea where it had come from.

Now she sat at the top of the fortress again, humming an old Gerudo song. (The song that plays in Gerudo Valley on Ocarina of Time.) She looked distantly out into the desert. Over the last year she had grown up a bit. She was more serious now and in Lance's opinion she was more distant and quiet. After killing Clary, Calypso had changed a bit.

After the test she was allowed to keep the Blade of Woe and she practiced with it often but she still preferred the black sword her father had given to her years ago. She had spent most of the last year studying magic and working with her father to rule the Gerudos better. In the next five to seven years she would be expected to take over after her father.

Calypso yawned and stood up. It was pretty late and she had had a long day. Her father was off somewhere, she didn't really know where, doing who knows what and Calypso had to take care of everything with at least some help from Lance. She walked back to her and Ganondorf's quarters. When she got back she noticed Lance passed out on the couch. At this point she didn't even care if he had fallen asleep in the middle of a lava pit.

As she walked to her room she remembered there was a book she wanted out of her father's room so she walked into his room. After finding the book she laid down on Ganondorf's bed just for a second to rest her eyes. She was sound asleep one minute later.

777

_Early the next morning…_

Ganondorf stumbled into his quarters a few hours later. He was exhausted, angry, and still in the same clothes he had been wearing for the last three days. He really didn't even care anymore. He did stop for a second to glare at Lance's sleeping form. Ganondorf's hatred of the boy had grown a little bit everyday since Lance started spending more and more time around Calypso.

He walked into his room and noticed Calypso asleep in his bed. He was tempted to pick her up and drop her right outside his door but he was too tired. He fell face first into bed and fell asleep straight away.

777

_Five hours later…_

Lance was sleeping peacefully until Calypso's evil lizard Renaldo decided to wake him up. Renaldo jumped onto Lance's chest from on top of a nearby book case and then licked his face with his creepy lizard tongue.

"EW! Renaldo quit it!" Lance yelled, wiping lizard spit off of his face. Lance glared down at the offensive and surprisingly agile lizard. Renaldo stared back at the half-Gerudo. Lance sighed and stood up, placing Renaldo on his shoulders.

"I wonder where Calypso is." Lance said. He walked toward her room but she wasn't in there so he continued down the hall to Ganondorf's room. And there lay Calypso and Ganondorf, both in the same clothes they had been wearing for the last few days. Ganondorf was snoring loudly and Calypso's head was hidden underneath a pillow. Heck, they even still had their swords strapped to their backs.

Lance shook his head and walked away to go find breakfast.

Calypso twitched suddenly before sitting up. A loud and annoying noise that reminded Calypso of a dying Dodongo that was suffering from a heart attack woke her up. She glared at her father's sleeping form. She punched his arm causing him to wake up with a loud grunt.

"What do you want? It's too early." He said before rolling over with his back to Calypso. She glared at her father's scarred and tattoo covered back for a second before punching his arm again.

"Get up, you lazy old man. I'm not ruling over everyone for you again. C'mon, get up." She said, standing up and stretching. Ganondorf rolled back onto his back.

"Why do I have to get up?" He asked.

"Because you smell really bad, Dad. You need a shower or something. And aren't those the same clothes you were wearing when you left a few days ago?" She asked, pointing to his dirt covered and grass stained red shirt.

"So, you're still wearing the same clothes from a few days ago too!" Ganondorf said childishly. Calypso shook her head.

"At least I don't smell like a dead horse. Get up and clean yourself up!" Calypso said, enjoying ordering her father around. Ganondorf groaned and got up as Calypso walked into her room. _She's starting to act more and more like Nabooru everyday._ Ganondorf sighed. He was starting to get a headache and he hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

777

_Later that night…_

As usual Calypso sat at the top of the fortress. She had spent most of the day just relaxing with Lance. Lance had left to head back to his ranch or else his father would probably be mad at him. She was glad that her father was back so she didn't have to rule over the Gerudos for a while. It was an exhausting job.

She laid back and stared at the night sky. She had been studying and working hard for that last few months. She was tired and glad to have time to just sit around for a while. She heard the familiar sound of her father's boots behind her. She looked up at him, still lying down.

"Are you planning on living out her for the rest of your life?" He asked sarcastically. Calypso rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well as lovely as that would be I think I prefer sleeping inside where I can annoy you at any given moment." She said grinning. Ganondorf shook his head and ruffled her already messy hair. Then he noticed something strange.

"You're not wearing your hair in a ponytail!" Ganondorf said, extremely shocked. She always wore it up and this was the first time in years that Ganondorf actually knew how long his daughter's hair was. It went just down to her shoulders unlike most Gerudo women who had much longer hair.

"Oh yeah. My hair tie broke earlier and I've been too lazy to look for another." She said, shrugging. Ganondorf looked like he might have a heart attack right there. The look on his face was priceless. Calypso laughed and sat back down with her legs dangling over the side of the fortress. Ganondorf sat down next to her.

They both stared off into the desert silently. For a while they just sat there in silence. Calypso yawned after a while.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Ganondorf said. (Darn, now I'm starting to feel tired.) Calypso shook her head and silence took over once again. After a while Calypso got tired of it.

"Stop thinking about how to takeover Hyrule. It's unhealthy to obsess over stuff like that." She said. Ganondorf stared down at her.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about taking over Hyrule?" He asked defiantly.

"Because I know you. It's seems like that's what you think about almost all the time. Maybe you should see a therapist or something. My theory is that your inner child is crying out for love and attention." Calypso said, grinning as usual. Ganondorf moved to knock her off the top of the fortress but for once Calypso saw it coming so she knocked him off first. He glared up at her angrily. Calypso laughed.

"You're dead when I get back up there." He growled.

"No I'm not. I'll just run back to our quarters and lock the door." She said evilly.

"Then I'll just use my key to open the damn door!" Ganondorf yelled. Calypso gave him a look that said "I don't think so." She held up a key. Realization struck Ganondorf and he instantly searched his pockets and sure enough, his key was missing.

"You pick pocketed me!" He yelled.

"I'm the Princess of Thieves remember?" She said laughing. Ganondorf growled and tried to jump up and pull Calypso down but she was already on her feet and running inside the fortress.

Later that night, after spending 20 minutes of attempting to break down the door, Ganondorf finally succeeded. He walked angrily into Calypso room. She was asleep with his key on her bedside table. He grumbled something about the evilness of teenagers before walking out of the room. He would just get back at her by making her go to Hyrule Castle Town to get supplies for the Gerudos next week.

777

(Magical music plays) THE GLORIOUS EEEEENNNDDD!

Yes, unfortunately that was the end of Princess of Thieves but don't worry.

Go read Winds of Twilight on Gaaraxocfan's profile. It picks up with Calypso just after this does.

Gaaraxocfan and I aren't finished with Winds of Twilight and we won't be for a while but once we are we're still going to continue it in a long series so there will probably be at least 3 more fan fictions with Calypso and Ganondorf and Lance and some other random characters.

Oh and for the Link fangirls, Link is actually in Winds of Twilight. He and Calypso actually have some very interesting arguments in which Calypso insists Link is nothing but a random and unimportant squishy substance.

So I guess review and all that and then go find Winds of Twilight which we'll probably update tonight or tomorrow.

So I guess, if you have any story suggestions for me to start on that would be wonderful cause I have no idea what to write about now...

THE GLORIOUS END! (whispers) the end


End file.
